Love Like A Storm
by Chiakix
Summary: ( SHIZAYA) Izaya and Shizuo are doing the usual cat and dog chase through the city, but it ends up with Izaya running away in an unusual behavior, leaving Shizuo confused in an alley. Shizuo then calls Shinra to talk with him about Izaya, but he may end up knowing things that could change everything in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

'KEY! HELLO! :D Ehm, and this is my first fanfic~ It's an Shizaya ( BOY X BOY ) so...don't like, don't read! Easy as pancakes ~

Disclaimers : I DON'T OWN THIS...sadly...I would probably be the happiest person in the world if I did but...oh well. I own this fiction though!

OH right, English is not my native language so...there may be some spelling mistakes somewhere. So please tell me if you don't understand some of the text.

OH! Rated T!...and M just to be sure XD

**And I am sorry for my crappy writings, but I promise that it gets better! X'3 **

* * *

NORMAL POV

It was a new day. The sun was rising and the early morning mist was lying close to the ground. The infamous informant was lying in his own two king sized bed and slowly opened his eyes but closed them as fast as he had open then because of the brightness that came from the big window next to his bed. He slowly adjusted his vision to the brightness and yawned before he got up from his bed. He was wearing a simple pair of black pajamas paints and a short armed T-shirt that was some sizes bigger than him. But it was comfortable to sleep in so he really didn't mind what he was wearing. It was in his house; he could wear whatever he wanted. No one could, or would, tell him what to wear or not.

As he stretched himself, he began to walk to his big window to look out at the new morning sun that slowly begun to rise from beyond the mountains. There were tall buildings as far as his eye could reach and he could see the early morning mist that swept around them. It was a shame though that the mist was so thick. Now he couldn't watch his beloved humans that usually were up around this time.  
Humans were one thing that Izaya found interesting and enjoyable. They were so predictable and so easy to read. Like an open book or a toy that you never could get tired of. Or maybe more similar to that one song that you have on your MP3 that you really hate but don't want to delete because you _know _or _think _that it will get interesting again.

The informant yawned one more time before going out of his bedroom and further to his kitchen to make some breakfast. Usually he'd just have tea in the mornings, but he felt that today was going to become a day with adventure and excitement, so why have an adventure when you get irritated and tired just because you didn't eat breakfast? Why miss all the fun when you can be a part of it, or even start it?  
Izaya smirked. He was already longing for the excitement to come and surprise him with something that would make him have fun for the day. Well….Just watching the humans all day was a part of Izayas daily adventure, but sometimes even they could get plain boring to watch, even for him.

He begun to heat up his water and later on filled a small cop with the liquid. He then searched for something to chew on while he would drink his tea, and then found some bread in the cupboard. Satisfied with his breakfast, he went to his living room and quickly logged in on his computer to see if anyone was online in the Dollars chart room. Sadly, no one was in. He sighed and took his small cup filled with hot tea and sipped on it.  
He really enjoyed drinking tea in the mornings. It made him calm and more relaxed if he did.

Done with his breakfast, he went to his bathroom to take a quick shower and then later take on his normal clothes that he always wore. A pair of black, slim pants matched with a long armed black shirt. And on top of it all, his infamous fur jacket. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror and then ruffles his hair, trying to get it the way he want it to be. Then he took his wallet, keys and some of his knifes and put it in his jacket before going out from his apartment. He locked the door before going down the stairs and he greeted everyone that he saw on his way down. He happily jumped out from the tall building and inhaled the morning air when he was out

'Feels nice~ 'He thought while he continued walking.

'' Hey, at least walk as a normal person, can you? '' An irritated voice called out and Izaya turned around, knowing that the voice were meant for him.

There weren't a lot of people on the street so it obviously had to be for the informant. A quick smirk appeared on his lips as he saw his secretary Namie stand before him. Namie was a person that normally didn't say anything. She was the quiet person, but when she does talks, she just comes with insults or something else that she hopes will bring the raven down to her feet. Even if she sometimes can be a pain in the ass, she is pretty useful. Not loyal though, but useful.

Izaya showed his hand down his pockets and continued smirking at his secretary.

'' Namie~ a wonderful day today, isn't it? '' The informant said, spinning around and still had the smirk on his lips. Namie just frowned at him.

'' You do remember that you have an important appointment today right? You don't have time to play.'' She said strictly and put one of her hand on her waist.

She honestly didn't really care if the informant died or got into some sort of accident while being chased by Shizuo Heiwajima. But she wanted her money. And for that, she did pretty much everything so that Izaya went to his meetings and earned the money.

'' Today I was thinking of taking a day of. I've been pretty busy for the last 2 weeks with work. I at least deserve 1 day of enjoyment~ '' He said, now not spinning anymore and looked at his secretary.

'' You will get your pay, my dear Namie~ but not yet. I need help with some files on my last case. You know, with the drug dealers? Can you organize them for me? ~ '' He continued.

Namie only sighed irritation.'' I would want you to take your job more serio-'' she said but got cut off by Izaya who had begun laughing.

As always, it was his creepy laugh that made her shiver, but she hides it well and lets Izaya continue laughing like a mad man.

''Oh dear Namie~'' He said, finally beginning to calming down. ''I do my job perfectly~ there isn't a day when I don't take my job seriously, you know? I'm an informant! Therefore, I should not waste my precious life in that tiny apartment when I can go out and have fun with my people~''

Namie frowned again.''What you describe as fun, aren't the same as those poor humans that you think like you as their god. You're just sick…'' She said while beginning to walk to the front door to the building.

''My, my~ Remember who it is that pays you every month~'' the informant said while beginning to walk the opposite way, walking the straight way to his favorite city; Ikebukuro.

''They don't think of me as a god...They adore me. It's a big difference there my dear Namie-chan~'' He said to himself, knowing that the secretary already went inside the building and being unable to hear him.

The raven happily continued his way to the big city, mumming on a melody while he wondered what the day had to offer him today.

'' Maybe it'll be some kind of festival? ~ I do remember I read about it in the paper yesterday. Or maybe I will get some ootori from Simon? Or maybe….there will be the usual cat and dog chase~ '' He said to himself while he begun to smile even wider. He even started to giggle a bit.

'' I can't wait~ ''

* * *

( A/N ) Well, almost nothing happens in this chapter, but in the next it will!' It is going to become a Shizaya fanfic so...yeah... ~  
Anyway thank you for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yeeey! A new chapter! :DD I'm so happy that there's some people that have read it! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you Rikka-tan for your tips that you gave me :3 It means a lot to me ^^

Anyway, I wanted to go just to the action as fast as possible, but I know that that's kind of stupid...Or at least I think so. So This chapter is also a bit...boring XD But it will get better!...I hope.. ^^''

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Durarara!...But god I would be so happy if I did ;_;

* * *

**Shizuo POV  
**

I awoke and hastily threw my one pillow at my alarm clock that suddenly had started to ring, making a loud crash echo through the room.

'Great, another one of these I have to trash…' I though while standing up, letting my hand go through my blond messy morning hair.

I stretched myself as I began to walk out of my bedroom, grabbing a change of clothes before exiting. I then went off to the bathroom to take my long morning shower. Yes I do take long showers in the mornings. Why? Because it's relaxing and it helps me forget about things that I don't want to have anything to do with...Like that damn flea for example...Sadly, I always remember everything the second I walk out of the shower. ..

I begun to undress. First my black T-shirt felled off, letting my chest show, and then my soft pants fell to the floor. When I was done undressing, I turned on the water and waited for it to become warm before stepping in. I felt the water slide down my skin and through my dyed hair. This surely was one of the best feelings that one ever could experience.

I stood there I while, thinking of what I needed to do today. I didn't have any work today so that's one thing that I didn't need to worry about.

''Groceries is one thing I know I need to get today. '' I said, finally turning off the hot, comfortable water and went out of the shower.

I suddenly started to freeze; knowing that it was just because of the long, warm shower that I'd took a second ago. I quickly grabbed a big enough towel and dried myself, and then I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. It was the usual black pants and bartender uniform that I always wore. I then began fixing my hair so that it looked the way I thought was ok and then I went out of the bathroom, walking straight to the fridge in my kitchen to look for something edible. Luckily there was milk and some bread. I took the food and placed it on my table together with some butter and cheese, and then I sat down and began to eat it in silence.

After 15 minutes or so, I was done and did the dishes. I don't want my house to look like a mess…Believe me, even if I often behave like some sort of 'monster', as the flea would usually call me, I can be a pretty strict person when it's about cleaning. I liked it when it was clean and tidy. End of story.

Finally done with the dishes, I took my phone, keys and wallet before heading for the door. As fast as I opened it I was blended by the bright light that the sun gave. Shit, even if it was still 8 in the morning, the sun stood so high up in the sky and shine so bright. It made me a bit irritating….

''Fucking sun….'' I said, picking my blue sunglasses out and put them on my face. There, much better.

I took a step, locking the door behind me and then begun to walk to the center of Ikebukuro. There were a lot of people going on the streets. Some even ran. It must be because they're late for their work.

I continue walking my way to the center of the city, getting some stares here and there form some people who hastily had ran away the second I laid an eye on them. Most probably because that they were afraid of me. I don't mind though. I'm used to this treatment anyway. It's not like I would start a rampage just because some people were afraid of me….I would start a rampage If someone is to mock me or even try to attack me though….Like that damn flea.

'Shit, just thinking about him makes me want to throw something!' I though while trying to calm myself down. My blood always starts to boil whenever I see, hear or think of that damn psychopath!

'' Well, well, hello Shizu-chan~ Fancy meeting you here. '' Speaking of the devil…as they usually say.

I quickly turned around, already my fist clinched together knowing who it was. And there, some few meters away, he stood. His usual dress up together with that stupid smirk of his. Once again my blood started to boil and I wondered why that so called almighty god hated me so damn much. Surely I can't have done something that bad to deserve this fucking flea's presence.

'' What the hell are _you _doing here?'' I began, still trying to hold my temper from grabbing one of the nearest wending machines and throw it at him.

He just smirked. God damn I hate that stupid face of his!

''You know, usually you should say, like 'good morning' or 'hello' when someone is nice enough to give you their attention.'' He stated simply, making me want to crush him and watch him suffer beneath me feet.

''But I guess with that simple brain of yours, you're not smart enough to figure it out~'' He continued, still having that nasty smirk on his face.

This made me snap as I quickly grabbed the nearest traffic sign and threw it at him with my full strength, hoping it will hit the target. But of course he jumps aside; right on time before the sign should have smacked his head in.

I curse under my breath as I reach out for the next poor traffic sign and pulled it out from the ground. For normal people with no inhuman strength, this was heavy. But for me, it was like lifting a normal stick.

''I'm fucking going to KILL you!'' I said screaming, throwing the traffic sign at him; but it ended with the same result as the first one.

''Well then'' he begun, pulling out one of his flick knives with a sly smile still on his face. ''Let our game begin~''

* * *

(A/N) Well...I'm quite satisfied with it so far XD It may not be much and it may not be well written but, hey! English is not my first language! x'3  
Thank you for reading! And please leave some tips or something or tell me if I've wrote something oddly. I'll try to improve ^^  
Oh, and I'll also try to write more next time! :D This chapter was kinda short...like the first one...But oh well XD


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO! :D First, thank you for the reviews! It really makes me happy knowing that I at least could make some people happy with this story XD  
second, I know that there is other stories about Izaya having this as his 'weakness', but I didn't want to copy anyone, so...yeah...Just wanted to say that XD

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Durarara!...D:

* * *

**Izayas pov**

As I dodged every single one of the street signs that the protozoan threw at me, I threw some of my blade back at him at the same time, making a small cut on his left cheek and leg. Of course I knew that that wasn't enough to bring the blond down. He didn't even flinch, not that I didn't expect that of a monster.

''Wow, Shizu-chan! You really are a monster!'' I shouted loudly at him when I saw him picking up a car that I was sure he was going to throw at me.

Some cracks appeared on the car windows and seconds later the glass shattered, making it rain hundreds of small shards glass on the blond who held the car over his head. I laughed at his stupidity. Come on, no normal human can be so dumb so that he crashes a car over his head!...Well Shizu-chan aren't normal, and he definitely isn't a human being neither. I guess he's just a dumb protozoan.

''You're DEAD!'' He yelled, taking me back from my thoughts.

''My, Shizu-chan'' I said in a calm, firm voice and easily jumped to the side when he threw the car at me.

To my surprised, it did actually hit me this time. Or more likely only scratched my cheek, but still. It was a hit. But I hastily replaced my little surprised face with my own sly smirk that I knew would irritate the blond. No way was I going to show any weakness to him. The wound actually does stings a little, but no way am I showing that to him. Just the mere thought of seeing him getting the victory smile made me sick to the bones.

Luckily, Shizu-chan didn't notice the small cut he had created on my cheek because he was busy picking up something else from the ground to throw at me. I quickly brushed the blood on my cheek away with my hand and began to run in a direction opposite from the blond, hoping he would follow me so that we could continue our little game.

'' IZAYAAAA'' I heard the protozoan yell at me. Yepp, it's a sign that he still is chasing after me. Just what I wanted~

I continued to run though a lot of people, every one of them scattered when they saw the ex-bartender with another sign in his hands. They knew their best to not interfere in our game, or else they might lose a life. Even if I do love humans, I can assure you that I do love the mankind, but if they get in between me and Shizu-chan while fighting, I can't guarantee their safety. Not only Shizu-chan can make damages, you know~

Our little game continued while I still jumped and dodged every sign and machine that the blond threw at me.

'God I've missed this so much! It's been what? Two weeks? It's been two week since I've had this much fun!' I thought while climbing up on a ladder which I assumed would take me to the top of this house.

Shizu-chan was still following me, and then later on, we both stood on the wide, filthy roof. There was garbage everywhere, old papers, compost and dirt mixed together, making me want to hold my breath for eternity.

This didn't seem to stop the blond in any way though. He just picked up a garbage can and threw it at me like he didn't even care about the stench that made me gasp for some fresh air. Well it's just as I expect of him; acting as an animal.

The second the garbage can passed me, I threw two knives at him, knowing that it would hit him. The course of the knives is right and he doesn't have enough time to block them or dodge them. Today seems to be my victory again~

But just as I was about to stretch my arms up in the sky as a victory sign, I heard a '_cling_' sound come from the blond, and to my surprise he had caught one of the knives with his mouth while the other one was deeply buried in his left shoulder. I saw the red liquid coloring the white shirt he was wearing and I knew that he could feel the pain from it because he looked quietly shocked about it. It could be that he was in pain, or just really mad for me striking him once again though, I can't be sure because I know that the brute never show any weaknesses around me. And not only me, he has barely showed any of his true feelings to anyone. His brother was an exception though, but other than him, there was no one else which the blond could show his true feelings to.

' So depressing…' I thought ironically.

As I made sure that my enemy stayed down and not attacking me, I slowly began to walk in his direction with my hands down in my jack pockets. Sadly, this one knife wasn't enough to kill this brute, so I held my guard and prepped for the attack which I was sure to come really soon. Well, it's not that I didn't know from the start that just one knife wasn't enough to kill him. I mean, I've let a trunk drive over him! Even two times! Which surely must have weighted at least 3 ton, and he still survived it. He only got some scratches and maybe some bruises, but they had totally healed in a day or two. No normal human can do that, right? That's why he's so fun to play with! Even if he does get hurt, he'll always come back, feeling fully well again and be ready for a new game~

Now I was just a few meters away from the blond. I was still prepared for the attack and had one of my knives in my right hand for protection. The blond still didn't move from where he stood; only looking down with his bangs covering his eyes so that I couldn't see his shameful expression. It was a shame I couldn't see his face clearly though…. It would have been priceless~

''Did I hurt you?~ Oh my god Shizu-chan, you're bleeding!'' I say with my dramatic voice as I saw his blood started to drop from his fingertips down to the ground, making small red dots on the stone floor.

He still didn't say anything though; he just stood there in silence and didn't move an inch. Even now when I was this close to him, just 2 feet away, he didn't move.

'Well this was new…' I though, confused why the blond hadn't crashed my head with his bare hands by now.

''Shizu-chan?~'' I said while leaning forward; trying to see his face more clearly.  
But even now the blond didn't move. It was like he had turned to stone or something and I had started to wonder if he even was breathing.

''Shizu-chan, are you ignoring me?~ '' I asked, still not receiving any answers or movements from him.

''Well, you're no fun today…'' I say as I began to walk my way down to the ally right next to the building.

I don't know what made the brute like this. Usually he'd still be chasing me; telling he'd kill me like always while I keep running and dodging his attacks. It's not that I was worried about him; I just don't want my toy to be broken just yet. He's just too precious for that.

I had now reached the fast ground and was now in an alley. There were garbage here too, but the stench was more bearable here than on the roof. I just wonder how some people can live like this. I guess some people just are born as filthy _things_….I pity them.

As I was walking through the alley, I noticed that it was unusually dark compare to this morning. I looked up to the sky and to my surprise I saw big, dark, not friendly looking clouds cover the sky. Well this sure was an unwanted surprise. Not only has the brute been behaving weird, now there's a freaking storm headed for this city too. Better not be any lightning.

'Oh who am I kidding? I bet it's going to thunder like crazy just because it's my day off!' I thought while letting out a sigh.

Well, this day isn't going as I planned. Not at all actually and it makes my slightly irritated. I can't stand when things don't go the way I want to. Call me egoistic or whatever, but I can't seriously stand it. When things don't go as I've planned them to, it always ends up with me doing things that I know I'm going to regret for the rest of my life. Like once when I was in kindergarten; there was one of my so called _classmates_ that didn't want to play hide and seek with me and went off. Shortly after that, I had done everything in my power to destroy all of his things. Drawing books, texts books, etc. I burned all of his things. I had also been behaving like a real idiot. And then I mean like a dumb, retarded, little prick. I even embarrassed myself by not answering or listening to the teacher. That later led to that my parents got involved and I was called to the principal.  
God I've never felt so stupid in my entire life! I do and say the most unnecessary and embarrassing things when I get mad….Believe me, you don't want to mess with me when I'm in a bad mood or things don't go as I planned them to. It may lead to your death….

As I still was walking through the long, dark alley; I noticed some small dots on the ground that kept increasing.

'Great, now it's raining'. I thought, putting on my hood to try keeping myself from getting all too wet and drenched from the rain. Then I saw it….a flashing light that made the sky brighten up. A light that I knew wasn't sent from heaven to come and pick up some lost souls. No, It was a light that could kill in an instant, that could make ones heart stop with just being near it. It blends its offers, and strikes down with thousands of volts through the flesh at the same time, making the organism unable to escape a seartain death. It was fascinating, yet at the same time terrifying and dangerous. It made me shiver. This was one of the few things that we humans didn't have any control over... so it's normal to be at least a little afraid of it, right?

''Fuck..'' I say as I increase my speed.

'I don't want to be out in this storm. I don't want to show this one and only weakness of mine to anyone…' I thought, letting my legs increase more in speed.

It's too embarrassing and humiliating letting someone find out about me having a phobia. I, Orihara Izaya, the one who will surpass god, am having a phobia like some normal mortal human. It just doesn't make sense, does it? Well, it's been like this for as long as I can remember. Every time a storm is coming, I stay in my room, not letting anyone in. I just sit there in a corner and wait nervously until I can't hear the thunder or see the lightning any more. Usually it was just the lightning that I was terrified of, but now it seems that even the thunder has an effect on me.

'I'll be fine. If I just can get home before I get completely messed up by this storm, I'm sure I'll be fine.' I thought while repeating it over and over again, making me completely forgot about my surroundings for a while.

That is until I feel a hand that heavily lays on my right shoulder. Then I'm suddenly pinned to the wall facing the blonde whose mocha colored eyes staring angrily at me. He tightly holds one of his fists around my shirt that at the same time makes me glued to the wall, while the other one is clinched and ready to strike my face.

As a reflex, I quickly pull up one of my knives and point it at the blondes neck. This made the brute stop with his movements and he grunted irritating while I had my blade millimeters away from his skin, ready to cut it any second.

'Great, I still have the upper hand, but I don't have time for this…' I thought, beginning to get a bit stressed as the weather continues to get worse every minute.

''You always play dirty you little shit!'' The blonde said, making my sly smile show off even though I was pretty worried of how I was going to get out of here without making the blonde smash me to the ground. I know how to hide my expressions though so I'm pretty positive that the blonde didn't see my lack of self-confident.

''Well, it's more fun that way~'' I say, still trying to have my usual mocking tone, but I know that it will become difficult and fail me later on if this continues. I can't hold it forever, not in this storm anyway.

''Ne, let's call it a day? We both can't move because of one another, which means; if you move, I'll slice your throat open and you'll die, and same goes for me.'' I say, trying not to sound too desperate about leaving.

He grunted, knowing that I was right but still he wouldn't let me go. Stubborn bastard as he is.

Suddenly I could see the white light stretching over the city again, making my body tense up as my eyes got wider; showing glimpses of fear in them. Shit this was not good.

The brute must have noticed it because right after that, he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. Bet it's because he never seen his mortal enemy in this kind of state.

Some seconds after the lightning the thunder came, making my body tense up even more with fear. This even made me lose my grip of my blade, making it slide of my hand and then land on the ground. This made the blond even more confused than he already was.

''What are you up to flea?... Dropping your precious weapon like that?'' He asked, clearly showing that he was confused.

''My h-hand slipped~'' I said hastily, noticing that my voice is now starting to stutter.

Once again the lightning strikes and this makes me jump a bit. Shit, this isn't funny at all!

''Flea, what are you up to?'' He asked once again and looked at me, still not getting that I was now showing my biggest fear and weakness in front of him. But this is what you should expect from a protozoan...

There goes the thunder again, shortly after the lightning and this caught me of guard, making me squeak a bit before shutting my eyes tightly.

''FLEA, what the hell?!'' I heard him say and I slowly open my eyes, shocked to notice that I was clinging on to the blonde searching for comfort.

I cursed myself for my odd behavior and a slight blush appears on my face, but the lightning strikes once again and I quickly bury my face in his arm, making the blush disappear.

'GOD, WHAT am I doing?!' I practically screamed in my head, but even if I wanted to let go, my body wouldn't listen to me. It was like it searched for some sort of comfort or warmth, and the only thing that could give me that was, according to my body, this protozoan. Though I have to say that I really disagree with what my body wants now.

"The hell flea? Stop clinging on to me you fucking louse!'' he said and began to try pull me off him, but my arms held a thigh grip around his arm, making it impossible for him to rip me off.

''I'm afraid your stupid protozoan!'' I suddenly said, not knowing why I just said it and why I just said it to my mortal enemy.

''Afraid? You? OF WHAT? THE STORM?!'' He screamed back at me sarcastically, probably not believing in what I've just told him. Well I can't blame him for it…

''YES!'' I yelled as an answered, making him stare at me, and then he began to laugh.

I couldn't blame him for laughing though, because it was really ironic if you thought about it. I, the most fearful informant in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, I, who would rule the world, was now telling his mortal enemy his biggest secret. It was hysterical!

**Normal Pov**

Shizuo continued laughing for a while but stopped when he felt the ravens' body tense up every time the thunder echoed through the city. Never in his life could he have pictured Izaya as he is now. Clinging into him like some sort of monkey. But still, he couldn't just kill him now when he was in this state. It wouldn't be fair, and it surely wouldn't be any fun either. But what could he do now? He had no idea of what to do now when the raven were like this.

Another bright lightning was seen and now Izaya was shacking like hell, making a small squeak as fast as another thunder could be heard.

Shizuo sighed, beginning to feel quite uncomfortable with being this close to the flea who he hated so much. But what could he do when the flea wouldn't let go of him?

Shizuo then slowly begun lifted up his other free arm and awkwardly embraced the scared raven. Izaya didn't seem to notice, probably too busy with trying to keep all of the sounds out.

Shizuo knew he would regret doing this, but you know that feeling you get when you feel like you just have to do something but knowing you will regret it later? Well, maybe you haven't, but this felt right for the ex-bartender. Right now it felt right for him to be hugging the raven.

As soon as the informant gained his sense back, he hastily let go of the blonde and took some steps back before he dared to look at him in the eyes. Izaya was for once totally confused as he wasn't able to say anything to the brute either who'd try to calm him down.

They stood like that for a couple of seconds before another lightning strikes, which makes Izaya jump in surprise and he quickly turned around and began to run off, wanting to get away from the brute as far and fast as possible.

Shizuo saw Izaya run away and for a moment his own body acted on its own, taking one step towards the raven and stretching his arm, trying to and keeping him from running away. But right when he was about to grab him, he stopped himself and took one step back.

''What the hell…'' Shizuo said as he began to walk towards the exit of the alley as well. Just now, he had held the raven, the enemy that he has sworn to kill with his bare hands AND he had been trying to reach out for him. Surely there ware something wrong... It just didn't make any sense.

''Damn this rain….'' He said as he got out from the alley and began walking home to his own house. The rain had increased a lot since both of them had been in the scabby ally. Now it was like a waterfall from the sky which didn't seem to end any time soon.  
Shizuo cursed out rather loudly, making the few people that still were out in the rain scatter before him.

''I could really use a smoke right now…''

* * *

Well, I don't really know what I should say about it...It was fun writing it XD But I hope that it isn't to hard to understand...'cause I know that I suck at english, so...yeah XD Remember that I'm a beginner, and that I don't have that much experience about this...So reviews are welcome~ XD  
AND, tell me if I you think I write them in too much OOC...It would help me a lot ^^ **THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

HEJ IGEN! ( Hello again in Swedish ) This is chapter 4 of my fanfic~ I did plan on making it longer, but I don't have that much free time anymore so...yeah...Blame it on the school-.-

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Durarara!

* * *

**Shizuos pov**

As I continue to walk in the rain in the direction of my house, I noticed people staring at me. Usually I don't really mind them staring because I am used to that kind of treatment, but as my day have been so fucked up so far, I pulled up a tree from the ground and threw it at a building a few feet away, making sure though that it was an abounded house so that no one was coming to harm.

As I expected the people fled, trying to escape with their children in their hands while probably hoping not to have me chasing after them. I don't blame them for being afraid of me. Fuck, even I would be afraid of me. It was better off for those people to run for their lives while they still had the chance, because right now I was pissed. REALLY pissed. I'm so pissed that I even don't know if I can control my anger any further than this. I can't guarantee their safety now, so if they wanted to die really quick, but probably painful, they could just stay put on the street and wait for me to throw a vending machine or two at them.

I screamed as I pulled out another tree to throw, which made the few people that still were left tremble in fear at my appearance. I threw it at the ground, making small cracks in the cement and I quickly got up to get something else that I could relive my stress, my anger and my confusion on.

After what felt like hours of screaming and running around throwing random objects at random targets, I was finally at home. As I went in to my house I quickly locked the door then I proceeded with taking of my drenched, cold clothes before going in to the bathroom. I turned on the water, not caring about waiting for it to get warm; I was already soaking wet and cold.

I stood there for a damn good while, trying to organize and make sense of what I've experience today. Sure, this may not seem as a problem for you, but for me it's damn irritating when I know that I've tried to comfort my one enemy who I've swore to kill with my own bare hands! It doesn't even make any sense!

Finally I stepped out of the shower, letting my back lean against the wall as I watched my reflection in the mirror. The image was a bit blurry and it had begun to slowly disappear by the steam that had come from the shower. I sighed.

'This was not what I had expected my day off to be like… 'I thought, lifting my left arm up to grab a towel that hung on a hook right next to the toilet. But as I lifted my arm I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I cursed in realization of the wound that the stupid flea had given me when we both were one the roof, fighting like usual.

I quickly got some bandages from the first-aid kit and then I neatly put it on after I'd sterilized the wound and washed away the blood that still leaked out from it. I'm pretty used to this by now; having to fix myself up every time I've gotten into a fight with Izaya. I was terrible at it in the past though, so I always asked my old classmate, Shinra to help me with it because he knew all about that medical stuff that I seriously don't give a shit about learning. But I don't want to trouble him anymore, so I've learned how to properly use the bandages, the medication and some tools so that I don't have to ask for his help all the time I get into a fight…He has helped me so much through many hard times in my life. I don't want to be another problem to him…Even if he can be irritating sometimes, he's still my friend. But I can assure you that when he begins to talk; there's no end to his blabbering….

Now with the bandages on, I took the towel and dried myself before going out of the bathroom. I then saw my drenched clothes that I had thrown to the floor. I sighed as I took them up, emptying the pockets before putting them in the cleaner.

With the towel still on my hips, I went to my bedroom to get some new clothes. But I didn't really feel like going out anymore. I checked my alarm clock that stood on a nightstand right next to the bed. The red glowing numbers showed; 15:23. It was still too early to sleep…But I wasn't going out so I grabbed some more comfortable clothes to put on instead of the usual uniform. I searched around in my closet and then found a pair of gray jogging pants and a white T-shirt that I quickly put on.

Satisfied with my selections of clothes, I went to my kitchen to have something to drink. I then remembered that I'd completely forget about the shopping that I had to do. I once again cursed for what felt like the millionth time this day and got a packet of strawberry milk that I still had left in the fridge. I opened it and drank some, feeling more at ease now that I had gotten something in my stomach.

''I need a smoke.'' I said searching the room for a bit before finding the little box together with the lighter that I was looking for.

I quickly lighted the cancer stick and put in my mouth. I inhale deeply and I could already feel the effects of it and I blew out the smoke in relief. This and the milk were the only things that right now kept me from going out berserk in the house from confusion and irritation. I wasn't as irritated now though, just extremely confused and slightly choked too.

''Who could have guessed that the flea could have such a weakness…'' I said out loud. '' That's if he was speaking the truth...'' I remembered myself that Izaya is a sly manipulator who likes to teas and get under people's could have easily lied to me, making me hesitate for a minute and then he would've sliced me with one of his knifes. And it's true, I had hesitated! But he hadn't done anything to me, except clinging on to me like some scared little kid….Could it be that, even though I know that it's a small chance, he was telling the truth? I mean, he was practically hugging me while trembling every time a lightning or thunder occurred….

I sighed yet again and begun walking to my bedroom, trashing the cigarette and taking the milk with me while I'm on my way through the living room. I honestly don't care right now what time it is. I'm exhausted over everything that has happen today, so I'm going to get some rest.

With that said I put the milk carton on the nightstand and then I lied down on my bed, moving around a bit until I lay comfortable.

There were so many thoughts in my head right now. So many that made me even more confused while trying to figure them out. One of those big questions was; why had I even tried to calm him down? Why did I hug him? I knew that it was wrong of me by doing that and I know that Izaya is going to use that against me later on…But even though it was wrong of me by doing that, I didn't regret it nor did I feel disgust by it. If I did, I could have easily slammed his head against the wall or something to make him lose unconsciousness, but I didn't…I didn't even struggle as much as I should have done! There's clearly that something is totally off here…

I was still pretty unsure if Izaya had lied to me when he told me about his phobia. But the looks in his eyes showed weakness, fear and truth in them, not what I usually see when I fight him. But why tell me? Me, his most hated enemy? It didn't make any sense at all. But I know that when I saw him looking so scared and _human _while hugging me, I just felt some sort of compassion for him. It must be hard having a phobia like that.

' I wonder what he does when there is a storm like this. Does he stay at home all day hiding in a corner? Or does he do his job like the stubborn little flea he is? He can't get much sleep either if the thunder is this loud at night.. Did he even get home safely? He was being so fragile in my arms while hugging me so the chances are pretty low. As far as I know, he can be lying dead in an alley or something like that by now…Maybe I should have made sure that he got home safely...'

… ''THE HELL? I act as if I were worried about that damn flea!'' I yelled angrily at myself now finally remember who it was that I was _worried _about.

''First of all, it's the damn pest that were talking about! I'm sure that he's already at home, playing with his computer or something! Not that I care if he were to be dead…It's his own damn problem…''

And with that said I close my eyes while trying to keep all of the thoughts away so that I could have some rest.

''Stupid flea…Making me feel so uneasy…''

****

Izayas pov

Thunder and rain echoed in my head as I ran down the street, making my head throb in pain and my body tremble in fear. I'm sure that the people who had recognized me were confused about my embarrassing appearance. But right now I didn't care. I was scared and wanted to go home as fast as possible. But it was hard to keep the speed up as I still could hear the thunder and see the lightning. But I kept running and eventually I got home, forgetting to lock the door as I was too shaken to remember it. I quickly went to my bedroom and fetched a blanket which I then wrapped around myself in and then I lay on my bed, still shaking from the thunder that I could hear from outside the window. My clothes were drenched from the rain, which made me shiver even more but from the cold instead of the thunder.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit. Stop, make it stop!' I thought while placing my hands on my ears to try and keep the noise away. It didn't help much though, but it damped it slightly enough for me to be able to try reaching my remote control for the stereo. When I finally had the remote in my hand I hastily turned on my stereo and increased the volume until I couldn't hear the thunder as clearly anymore. My neighbors are sure to complain about this, but I could always deal with that later on when this storm had passed away.

After lying in the bed curled up as a boll for at least one hour with the volume at max, I had finally begun to calm down and my clothes had already become somewhat dried. I was still slightly shaken though, but I could at least think clearly and breathe normally now. But now when I'd regain my memories, I began to wish that they just disappear again as fast as they had come back.

'Great. Freaking great Izaya! Let your biggest nemesis know your one and only biggest fear! I'm sure that he won't be using it against you in the near future!' I thought sarcastic and begun to scold myself even more after I had started to remember about me clinging on to the blonde while trembling in fear. But then I also had this foggy memory about the blonde and that he had tried to…comfort me. Not killing, not strangle or crushing me. No, but that he had wrapped his one arm around me while pressing me up against his chest, which I think would be meant as a hug. But that couldn't be true now could it? I must be really losing it if I ever would think that he; Shizuo Heiwajima, would try to comfort me. First of all, he hates my guts and wants me dead. Second; he isn't human so he can't ever have those kinds of emotions that a normal human being can have. Like as compassion or sympathy. He can't act like a human when he never can become one!

'So… why do I then have these kinds of memories?'

I thought about that for a while, trying to figure out what Shizu-chan meant when he embraced me in that alley. But I soon got tired and decided to try and get some sleep, hoping that the storm would have passed away when I'd wake up again.

* * *

(A/N) okay I just need to say that Izaya is surprisingly hard to write ._. It's fun, but hard...  
Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Weee! I'm so happy that there are people who enjoy reading this! Thank you for so much for the nice reviews! :DD

Disclaimers: I do **NOT** own Durarara!

* * *

**Izayas Pov**

When I'd awoke again after my long slumber, I noticed that the storm had passed away and I sighed in relief as I pulled of the blanket that covered my body. I got up from the bed, gazed at the clock but hastily looked back at it again when I saw what it showed; 19.42.

'Well this was unexpected….' I thought and begun to undress myself. I didn't want to keep walking in these filthy clothes that were covered with dirt and holes, especially now when I soon will have to meet up with a client.

….''Shit!'' I said, practically throwing of the still not removed clothes from my body and then ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I had just realized that I have an appointment today with a very important client which is….kind of unique in my opinion.

As I now was fully dressed and clean I went to my computer, checking to see if I'd got any mail from Shiki or someone else who want my help with information. Unfortunately there wasn't any and I sighed dreary. I had already finished up the last thing that Shiki had asked me for, and that was fining a person that had leaked some information about the Yakuzas whereabouts and then report it back to him. Of course I had done my job in finding the guy but I didn't tell Shiki about it. I only told him that I took care of him myself. Not that I'd killed him though. I did only tell the poor guy to be quiet about this information or else something terrible would happen to him. I had of course threatened him with my knives to make it easier for him to choose his answers. And as I suspected; he flied with his tail between his legs, promising that he wouldn't tell anyone about their whereabouts nor that he ever would take a step in Ikebukuro again.

Even if I sometimes do act like a horrible person, I could never kill anyone. First of all, they're simply my humans. I don't want more of my entertainments to cease to exist just like that. Second is that I have this thing inside of me that more or less make me feel compassion to them. The _human _part of me. It's thanks to that that I have these kinds of fears and emotions like some other mortal, and it's just because of that _human _inside of me that I can't handle thunder or lightning. Usually I don't have these kinds' of emotions, and that's why I can keep my cool in any sort of situations and not act all irrational like any other person would be doing. But sometimes this _human _in me takes over and I can suddenly have feelings and other kinds of emotions that I honestly don't have a slightest of how to handle. I just act on my instinct like some kind of animal, and let me tell you that it's really annoying.

Suddenly a sound makes me come back to reality and I search the room with my gaze, trying to find where to sound comes from. I then remember that it's my cellphone that's been ringing and I hastily go to my bedroom where my clothes lay to get it. I searched after my cell that I was sure to be somewhere inside someone of my pockets and then I found it, flipping it up to relive the name of the caller.

''Shinra?''I stated, not expecting him to be calling me. I stared at the phone for a bit, hesitated before answering the call.  
I don't really want to talk with this talk active doctor right now, but I got that feeling that if I'm not are to answer now he'll just keep calling me until I do... Better just get over with it.

''IZAYA?! '' I heard him yell angrily at the other end of the phone, startling me a little.

''…Yes Shinra?'' I said dully, not really caring about him right now as I've got other important things to handle.

''Izaya! Do you have any slightest idea of how many times I've called you?! Christ I was afraid you'd be dead by now and was about to ask Celty to drive me over! Anyway, are you ok? You aren't dead?''

''No I am not dead…How could I have answer this phone if I were?...Anyway, what is it? I've got things to do so I'm a bit busy at the moment.'' I said, trying to make him go right to the important things instead of the things that weren't irrelevant.

''No well, I guess you're right... Anyway, you were staying home today right? I mean, the storm was pretty harsh this time. It's been a while since last time it was like this.''

''Yeah, I was home through the whole storm.'' I said as I sighed in irritation, not even feeling slightly of guilt though I know that I was clearly lying to him. I didn't even know why I lied to him in the first place.

''That's great!'' I heard him say and sigh in relief.

''I was really worried you know? I thought that something had happened because you didn't answer the first time I called….''

''you're not my mother, Shinra. I'm a grown up man for god's sake! I don't need anyone's compassion.'' I complained, hoping that he would understand and let me continue with my work.

''Well I'm so sorry my almighty Izaya for caring about you. But since when is there something wrong with me worrying about a friend?'' I could hear that he wasn't pleased with what I've just said. He had that cocky tone in his voice that he normally uses when he's angry or irritated. Pretty much like me actually…

''No there's nothing wrong. It's just that you call every time a storm appears and to be honest, it's quite irritating.'' I stated simply and sat down on my couch.

''It's just that I don't want you to come back to me while looking like that again. It was some years ago but I remember that it took you at least over 2 month to come back to your older self again after that incident.''

I got quiet for a minute, feeling anger and those emotions again that I in the first place didn't want to have. THAT incident was never to happen nor speak about ever again.

''That was ages ago, Shinra. I've grown mature enough to handle those kinds of situations by myself now. I'm not a kid anymore.''

I then heard nothing but silence at the other line for a while and I started to wonder if he had ended the call, but then he suddenly begun to talk again in a firm but worried tone.

''You know, those kind of thing are hard to heal and come over with. To be honest I was and am surprised that you didn't become mentally damaged because of It.''

''As I said before, I'm all grown up now and don't need you to worry about me. Now please let me work would you? I have a client that will arrive shortly and I'm sure that you have other things to take care or as well.'' I said, already tired of hearing his blabber.

''Actually I do now that you mentioned it. I'm having Shizuo coming over for a while, so I guess I should be cleaning up all the tools and stuff until he gets here.''

Now this triggered my interests. Why and for what purpose is that protozoan going there? Maybe to ask Shinra to fix him up from that wound I gave him at the roof?…But as far as my information goes, that brute wouldn't just go to him just because of that scratch….There has to be something else…That or it's just my ego that goes off again.

''Shizu-chan you say...?'' I asked, trying not to sound too interest in the matters.

''Yes. Oh that reminds me, please Izaya don't come over for at least 3 hours or so. I don't want my house to be flatted to the ground…''

I laughed slightly at his comment and promised not to come over before we both said bye and ended the call.

I stared at my phone a while, smiling a little before putting it in my pocket. I was still a bit interest in why Shizu-chan would go there to Shinra now. It's pretty late and he isn't the type to be out now in this cold weather nor is he the type who would just drop by and say 'hello' just like that…

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring and I jumped a bit, startled because I was so deep in thoughts.  
I went to the door and put on my normal poker face before opening it. There stood a middle aged man, probable 1.45 cm tall. He was pretty slim and looked pretty weak but I knew the second I saw him that he meant trouble. He was wearing a brown jacket together with a pair of gray jeans and shoes that had a black/brown color. I couldn't see his hair color though because of his hat that covered mostly of it, but I'm certain that he's somewhere from Europe. He got those blue, crystal eyes together with a pretty long face that mostly of the European have. But it's just a wild guess.

To be honest I don't know a shit about this man but what I do know is that he works with drugs of some sort and sells them over the seas. It's pretty common these days.

''Ah, Mr. Smith! Welcome, welcome~ '' I say and smiles at him while at the same time opening the door wider for him to get in.

''Can I offer you some tea? I even have coffee if you prefer that.'' I asked, trying to be polite but he just shakes his head as a no.

''I want to go straight to business.'' He said and looked at me with a clearly annoyed face.

''Well, well, someone is impatient~ is there any hurry?'' I ask as I sit down on the couch on the opposite side as him. He didn't answer.

I sighed as I place my own fingers together and lean forward, smirking a bit before giggle some which seem to irritate him. By now I had completely pushed all of my personal thoughts to the back of my head. The only thing that I need to think about now is this client. nothing more and nothing less.

''Well then, let's get down to business shall we? ~''

****

Shizuos Pov

This was so frustrating. I have now lied in my bed, doing nothing in these past 4 hours except looking at my ceiling while at the same time trying to relax. But every time I was about to drift off to sleep these images of Izaya kept popping up in my head. Images of when Izaya was clinging on to me while tremble in fear, which then makes me shot my eyes open again and we were back to square one.

After hours of trying to sleep I finally gave up and walked to my living room to turn on the TV. I sat down on the couch, flapping through some channels until I caught something that was to my liking. Actually I didn't really care of what it was that I watched. Anything that helped me to think of other stuff than the flea was ok to me, but on a second thought, why would you watch something boring when you can watch something funny?

But sadly that didn't work either and I slammed the remote control in anger on the table right in front of me, causing it to make a small crack.

'Great! Just fucking great!' I thought and went to the TV to turn it off manually before going to the kitchen to get something edible. But as I was going to the kitchen I remembered that there's nothing to eat and I cursed at my mentally stupidity for forgetting to buy it earlier this morning.

''Why is everything against me today?! Is having a peaceful, not involving any violence nor confusions day too much to ask for?'' I yelled angrily and went back to my couch to sit down. I don't really want other things to get crashed just because of me having a rampage…

''And WHY is the only thing that I keep on thinking about that damn flea?! Sure, he seemed pretty shaken back in the alley, but it's HIM were talking about for god's sake! I don't have to, nor do I want to be worried about him of all people!''

I sigh, knowing that these feelings of mine won't be going away any time soon if I am not certain that he's okay. But what can I do? It's not that I can call him now. I don't even have his phone number. So even if I would want to call him, I can't because I don't know it. And I'm NOT going to the flea's house! That's taking it too far! First of all, I shouldn't even be worried about him! But even if I know that I am, I'm not going to walk to his house just to make sure that he's safe!

''But feeling this uneasy is latterly killing me….Maybe I can just call Shinra and ask him how the flea is doing…?''

I was quiet for a while, thinking if I should do it or not. But finally I took the phone out of my pocket where I'd put it before and dialed Shinras number. I was waiting anxiously for him to pick up, getting more and more irritated every time I heard the '_beeep' _through the phone. Finally he picked up.

''Hello?'' I heard him say and I become quiet for a while, not really knowing what to say.

''Ehm hello Shinra, its Shizuo.'' I said finally.

''Oh , Hello Shizuo! Do you need something?''

''No, not really. Listen, are you busy at the moment?'' I asked and hoped that he would say no.

'Not really at the moment. Why do you ask?'' I could hear that he was worried. Usually I never call, only if I've hurt myself or have been in some sort of fight.

''I just….Have something I need to ask you…'' I said a bit insecure and started to think if this really was such a great idea to be calling him.

''Oh well, why don't you come over then? It's more given to talk in person.''

''Well…'' I began, but I couldn't decline his offer so I said yes and asked him if it was okay if I could come now.

''Sure, I'll just about done with the dinner too. Why don't you stay over and eat with us?''

''If I'm not a trouble for you two then sure.'' I said, smiling a bit. He sure can be very irritating sometimes, but he is one of the nicest people that I know about. I'm happy to have him as my friend.

''Of course you aren't a trouble! Should I get Celty to pick you up?''

''No I can walk. It's not that far anyway.''

''Okay, see you later then!''

''Yeah, bye.'' And with that I ended the call and put the phone in my pocket and started to get ready to leave.

* * *

The clock showed 19:20 when I was about to go out from my house. It was still raining but not as much as before, and the thunder together with the lightning had totally disappeared.

It didn't take much time for me to reach Shinras house as I now was standing right in front of his apartment, waiting for him to open up as I already had knocked on the door.

''Shizuo!'' He said as he opened the door and I was faced with the usually carefree doctor.

''Hey.'' I said while I let myself in to his apartment. He just smiled at me and closed the door.

Everything looked pretty much the same since I was here the last time. He had a new table though. A brown one, but except for that it was exactly the same as before.

''So, the dinner will soon be done. I hope you like spaghetti.'' He said and smiled at me before going to the living room with me close behind him.

We both sat down in the couch and stayed quiet for a while; none of us said anything nor moved. This is one of the things I like about this guy. When it's important things like this he never stresses me. He always lets me begun to talk when I'm ready or have calmed down. Well, he must have learnt not to stress me when I'm irritated or angry, because….well, let's just say that I get more angry and irritated if he does. I guess he's probably used to it by now though….

''I have something I need to ask…'' I finally said.

''You mentioned that on the pho-''

''It's about Izaya.'' I cut him off, causing the doctor to stare at me with a strange expression.

''….Have you killed him?'' He asked while looking really serious.

''No!'' I stated simply and a bit angrily, causing the doctor to jump a bit.

''Oh, well I talked with him on the phone a second ago. There's not enough time for you to kill him in his house and then go straight to my house either so…I guess you're telling the truth.''

''Wait, you talked with him? And he was alive?'' I asked, feeling slightly relived to know that the pest still was alive and had got home safely.

Shinra stared at me once again, but this time he looked more confused. I can't blame him. It's not every day that am worried about Izaya…

''Well, he was pretty much alive and I think he was feeling ok too. Why do you ask?''

''No…It's just that…Ehm…Earlier this day, I met him down town. And-''

''Hold it! You met him?'' Shinra asked with a raised voice.

''Yeah I did.'' I stated, causing the doctor to look pretty much more confused than before.

''That's weird…When I talked to him before he said that he had been at home through the whole day.''

This got me confused. Why would Izaya lie about such a thing? I don't know him so well though but I know that it's not like him to be lying about something like that.

''Well I did meet him in Ikebukuro. Him, or it was someone else with the same disgusting smell together with that girly outfit. And we did the usual thing; him saying disturbing things that makes me mad and ends up chasing him through the whole town.''

''But he knows best not to be out when there's a storm!'' Shinra yelled, but then quickly places his own two hands over his mouth when he realized what he just had said.

''….So he really was telling the truth….'' I said in a more quiet tone, but high enough for the doctor to hear me.

''Wait, Izaya told you about his phobia?'' He asked, completely surprised about the fact that I knew about it.

''Well, more like that he showed me. We were still kind of fighting when the thunder and lightning begun and he totally freaked out and ran away shortly after …'' I said, hiding the fact that the flea had been clinging on to me as well before running off.

''It's not a surprise that he got scared. Don't tell him that I've told you this but Izaya have been having this phobia for a while now. I don't think he ever will overcome it either to be honest.''

''Is it that critical? What happen to him?'' I asked, clearly beginning to take interest in this matter.

''Sorry, can't tell you. It's something that Izaya entrusted me and I promised him I wouldn't tell a soul about it.'' Shinra said with a steady and firm voice.

I sigh in irritation, but I didn't ask any more about it. Even if I do want to know more about it, I don't want Shinra to feel guilty for telling me. So I kept quiet about that matter and we began to talk about something else instead.

Shortly after that Celty suddenly appeared in the living room, telling us that the food is done. Or to be more correct, she wrote it on her phone. Either way, we both stood up and begun to walk to the kitchen. I was pretty starved too so I'm glad that they'd offered me some of their food.

* * *

So I wanted to write this chapter a bit longer than the others, but to be honest I was too lazy to write any more... -.-  
I don't know about this chapter...I felt proud over myself when I wrote it, but now when I read it I think it's...not that great as I thought any more ._.''

Anyway! Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me! :D And reviews are always welcome~ :3


	6. Chapter 6

Okay chapter 6 is done! First let me say that I had so much problem with this chapter...I had to re-write it for like 100000 times because it didn't turn out well...I still think it doesn't look good though...Sorry for my poor English! DX  
Sometimes Izaya may be OOC and I'm so sorry for that...I really tried hard ;_;  
Oh and I'm sorry for not saying this earlier, but I'm not thinking of revealing Izayas secret so soon. Not for Shizu-chan nor you guys who still reads this awful fanfic xD  
I'm going to reveal it later in the story~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! D:****

Normal POV

''So…'' Izaya begun while looking simply amused. '' Basically you want me stalk this guy who you think has sold some kind of information about you. Though you don't know if he has sold this information nor if he even had it in the first place. Is that correct?''

''Yes, that is correct. I would also want you to take care of him in the fastest, most effective way possible.'' The client said in a typical European accent, making Izayas guess be confirmed about him being born and raised in Europe.

Izaya didn't expect the man to be so straight forward, nor did he expect that he wanted Izaya to kill the poor little guy who probably even was innocent. Even if it was a job that interested Izaya to the core, he wouldn't accept it if it involved murder. Sure, Izaya may have been threatening and humiliating a quite big pack of people, but he never takes it too far as to actually kill someone. Not that he ever would confess it though.

Izaya watched the man for a while, having his usual poker face on that was mostly meant for business, but a smirk crossed the ravens face as he pressed his finger together and leaned forward, coming closer to the client who seemed to become irritated by this action.

''You know, I am simply but an informant. You should know that these kinds of missions aren't meant for someone like me. Even if I do found it very interesting to know why you're so eager to have me kill this man for you, but…''the raven stopped, acting as If he was in deep thought while having his eyes closed for a moment as a sign for concentration.

''I don't think that you want me to kill this man; in fact I don't even think there's a man to begin with. If there was, you would have brought me more trustworthy and reliable information about him and this case instead of giving me direct orders.''

The man seemed taken aback by the ravens' sudden change of attitude and words, but he continued to stay calm and focused even though he knew that his entire identity had been blown off by the sly informant long ago. The raven then of course noticed that the man was feeling anxious, something that the raven feed on to be able to build up more confident and strength.

''You aren't really a drug dealer, are you? Well, this is just a wild guess, so tell me if I'm wrong.'' The raven said while leaning backward to rest his back on the couch.  
''The first second I saw you, I knew that you'd be somewhere from Europe. It's a casual thing that European travels to Japan in order to gain peace and harmony with their inner selves. Japan has that kind of reputation; to be able to heal the broken ones.'' He made a short brake and made sure that his client was still listening.  
''But you're not just some tourist here to be healed now, are you? I mean, Ikebukuro and Shinjuku aren't those peaceful places in Japan, quite the opposite actually. First, there are gangs that would kill just for their reputations, and then there is the headless rider who hunts in Ikebukuro while riding on a pitch black motorcycle. Quite scary right?~ '' He said in a bit childish voice, making the man grimace.

''But, there are those who are scarier than a headless rider and some gangs. One of them is a monster that doesn't have a limited strength. He acts on his animal instinct and he can lift a truck five his size. He's nothing more than a hideous monster that surely would kill just for fun~ ''

Izaya could hear the man gulp, but he wasn't sure if it was from fear or just curiosity …Either way, Izaya did enjoy this little conversation.

''Then, there is also one more person that you probably should fear. He mostly lurks around in Ikebukuro, searching for some entertainment from all of those humans that wanders there. They are merely his toys for him to play with when he gets bored or just want to have some fun. Their feelings are just his to screw and manipulate with. People say he's sick and inhuman, that he just brings misfortune to everyone that he meets. It is true that he isn't human though. He sees himself more as a god than a mere mortal.'' He continued and smirked slightly at his clients' fearful expression.

''Trust me on this one;'' he said as he pulled out one of his knifes from his pocket and pointed it at the direction of his client's neck.'' You really don't want to make an enemy of him.'' He said as his usual smirk disappeared and became replaced with a threatening stare instead.

The man had begun to sweat when the raven had pulled out his knife and he was now, in Izayas eyes, trembling in fear and in just some mare seconds he had gotten up from the couch and was now running to the front door. Izaya stayed on the couch and didn't seem to mind the panicked man that clumsy tried to make it to the door, knocking down a lamp and a small table on his way through the room. A client that didn't interest him, nor had some work or information for him, was not one of his interests. So he just let the scared man run for his life while he himself placed his knife on the brown, big table in front of him and sighed.

''I should probably have asked why he was here...Heh, whatever. Though I thought that this man would be more interesting...What a bore.''

**Shizuo POV**

The clock showed 21:30 by the time we had finished the lunch. It was nice eating with someone, seeing that I mostly eat alone. It makes me feel like I'm not really monster, just a normal person who eats with his friends in peace.

''Now then, shall we continue our talk Shizuo?'' I hear Shinra ask and I nods.

We both headed to the living room and then we both sat down on the big couch. This time Shinra didn't wait for me to begin talking, instead he begun and asks me this one and most confusing question.

''So, are you really worried about Izaya? And be honest here. I can't really give you some advice if you won't tell me the truth about how you feel.''

I at first grunted in irritation and anger because of the sudden question, but I knew that Shinra only wants to help me. So I calmed myself down and begun to think of different reasons to why I shouldn't be worried about that flea, but even if I do know that he is an ass, I couldn't for some reason not say that I wasn't worried.

''It's wrong, right?...For me to be worried about him?'' I say with a low and calm voice, which seems to surprise Shinra because he immediately raised his voice and smiled like he just had won a lottery.

''No, no, no, no, it's not wrong at all! It just shows that you care for him. Caring for someone is a good thing.''

''I don't care for him! It's just…It was my first time seeing him that fragile and weak. Usually he'd just hide his emotions, if he has some that is, and act all stupid and irritating. But when I saw him in that state I just…couldn't help but put my arms around him and comfort him..''

It actually felt nice about telling someone this that has been stuck on my mind all day long. I'm happy that Shinra is here for me because I know that I would have gone nuts if I had been keeping this to myself any longer. He may be a bit of a too much talk active and carefree person, but he is also a great listener and adviser.

A few seconds passed by and Shinra still hadn't said anything. It was starting to irritate me a little actually. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did I say something weird?

''Are you serious? I mean, are you telling the truth?'' He then asked and I just stared confused at him.

''You told me to be honest!'' I said with a raised voice which seemed to scare the doctor a bit because he hastily leaned backwards to the couch and smiled a bit insecure.

''Yeah I did tell you that! I'm just shocked! I didn't imagine you to do that kind of action towards Izaya.''

''Do what?!'' I asked, clearly beginning to feel my anger bust up again, but then I clearly remembered what I had said and I quickly sank my stare to the ground while hoping my face weren't becoming all too red from embarrassment.

''You actually hugged Izaya? Wow that's totally something that I thought was impossible for you two to do!''

I could feel the heat coming and spreading all over my face, both from embarrassment and anger. Probably mostly of anger actually...

'' I didn't mean it like that!'' I said, rising my voice that unfortunately didn't scare the doctor as I had hoped it would...

''It's normal, Shizuo!''

''Normal my ass!'' I yelled, now only because I was angry.

Shinra does know better than to annoy me now! He knows that I got a really bad temper. He won't gain anything by being such a nuisance and he knows it!

''Why are you so embarrassed about it? Sure it's kind of strange that you of all people would hu-''

''NO!I didn't do anything to that flea!'' I said, rising from the couch and begun to walk to the front door, having the doctor follow me while trying to calm me down.

Even if he irritates me and even if I want to hit him hard for not listening to me, I don't want to hurt him nor destroy his entire apartment…So it's only for the best if I leave.

''Shizuo listen to me! You can't just run away from this! You clearly show that you care for Izaya, you just have to face the truth and get over it!''

''SHUT UP!''

''Listen, you can talk to me about anything! I'll be more than happy to help you, but if you won't tell me anything, then I can't really be to any help at all.''

I was now standing right in front of the door, hesitating a bit before opening it and then walk out, leaving the couple alone in the apartment.

I know that he want to help me and I know that he cares, but I can't really talk with him about this right now…I know that it was my idea to come here in the first place, but it's not the right time to talk about it. I need to calm myself down first and think this through…

**Shinras POV**

As I watched Shizuo close the door I felt a big smile appear on my face and I hastily made my way to Celty to tell her this incredible news that I've gotten to know.

''Celty! You can never guess what Shizuo told me a second ago!'' I said in excitement and waited for her to answer me through her phone.

[ I could hear Shizuo get angry over something, but I didn't hear what the matters was about.] she wrote and my smiled grew bigger.

''Well, the matter was about Izaya. The source of his anger. And apparently they've met today, even though Izaya know better to not be out when there's a storm approaching.''

[Izaya is afraid of thunder, right? Why was he out then?]

''I don't know that…But anyway, those two fought as usual. Throwing knives and random object s at one and other, but then the thunder came and apparently Izaya couldn't lose Shizuo, so he ended up showing his biggest fear in front of him.''

[For Izaya to do something like that… His fear must be very serious then. So, was that the reason Shizuo came here?]

''Well, partly. Actually there's more to the story, but don't freak out now when I tell you.'' I said and saw her type an 'ok' on her phone.

''According to what Shizuo told me, when the lightning accrued Izaya couldn't help but feel scared and weak. So Shizuo actually wrapped his arms around him and comforted him! ''

I could see Celty froze by what I'd just told her, and it became quiet for a while. I bet that if she would have a head by now, she would probably have looked confused and happy at the same time.

[He actually hugged him? Shizuo hugged Izaya?! Is that even possible?] I read and laughed a bit.

''Apparently it is! And it seemed that Shizuo also was worried about Izaya. When I told him that I had talked with him over the phone a second before he got here, I could see that he became relived. So I honestly think that Shizuo care for Izaya, even if he doesn't want to admit it himself. ''

This was really a unique moment. Never in my life would I have dreamed of this to happen! If things work out well, then maybe they will start to talk normally with each other!….On a second thought, the word 'normal' doesn't fit them quite well…And I hardly doubt that they'll even become friends…But this is a start! It's better than nothing!

**Izayas POV**

Life is just playing with me today. I feel nothing but anger at a day like this and having a fake client isn't going to make it any better. Plus it's still raining so I can't go out either. What am I to do on a hideous evening as this?

I began with standing up from the couch and then proceeded with cleaning the mess that the man had caused. I then went to close the door, which I made sure to lock, and then I made my way to the kitchen to make some new tea.

And now with the tea done I walked to my highly beloved computer and turned it on. I then sat down on my big, black chair and sipped on the hot tea while waiting for the screen to turn on.

'I might as well check on the Dollars site to see if anyone's logged in.' I thought for myself and logged in to the site, but only to find that not a single soul was online... Well at least no one who was funny.

I sigh in irritation and checked my email before turning off my computer.  
This is no fun at all…Why aren't things going my way today? Usually I would be downtown by now and watch my beautiful humans and get some useful information, but I can do neither because of the rain. Well I could actually go out but I prefer not getting wet, and who knows, maybe the thunder will come back again. What do I do then? Show more of my shameful and ridiculous expression to the citizens? It's already enough that the brute knows about it. No one more should witness me in that kind of state ever again!

I placed my still half empty cup on my desk and then walked to my bedroom. It was still pretty early for me to sleep, but if I have nothing to do and no one to play with, then I might as well go to sleep. I mean, what entertainment do I have of watching the rain fall all night?

With that said I begun to undress, letting my pale skin feel the cold air that winds in the room. Not wanting to freeze, I hurried to lie under the soft, cozy blanket and not wanting to think about anything for the next couple of hours. I could already feel my body begun to relax and sink down in the bed while my eyes got even heavier for each second. The last thing I remember seeing was the clock that showed 21:40, then I was off to the dream world.

**-IZAYAS DREAM!-**

I think dreams are supposed to show us our deepest feeling and fears. They exist only to show us what we can have or won't have. So, in short; dreams only cause more ''pain'' to others. I don't like dreams in particular, though it's been a while since I last had one. But I think I still prefer my nights dreamless...

What I saw was a big pond filled with crystal clear water right in front of me, though even as I went to it and looked down I couldn't see myself in the reflection. I could clearly see the trees and the small cloud on the sky, but I was nowhere to be seen in the water. As I begun to ask myself why I wasn't showing any reflection, I remembered myself that this actually was a dream and absolutely everything can happen in dreams, including not having a reflection.  
Then suddenly the light blue reflected sky turned gray as the cloud seemed to get more dark and heavy.  
The calm and warming breeze that earlier had comforted my body was now cold and felt only like thousands of needles pressing against my pale skin. The peaceful pond had begun to build up small waves because of the strong wind that grew stronger each second, the trees was almost even being pulled up by it too.

As I now begun to feel a bit more timid, I tried walking away from what once was a beautiful pond, but only to feel my knees give away and I ended up falling down to the ground only a few feet away from it.  
Then I heard it. Like an echoed scream that's welling up inside of my head. Only the sound makes my muscles tens and my whole body paralyze. I want to run, but the fear of being caught by the thunder scares me so much that I'm not able to move even an inch of my body. I had totally forgotten that this is all a dream, that it's just my feelings that taking actions on its own.

Next was the lightning, and for some indefinite reason, it was more terrifying now in my dream than in reality. Though I knew that it couldn't hurt me, I knew that it wasn't real, but it was as if my body and brain experienced this as reality. So there I lay; on the ground. Shaking furiously as I see the lightning brighten up the sky and the thunder echo through my head. I could do nothing but stare in fear; in fact I couldn't even move even if I tried. It was like I was glued to that one spot on the ground.

Then suddenly I heard something. Something that didn't come from the storm, no, it came from the tiny pond right next to me. I for some reason noticed that the water was clear; not moving at all anymore. It was also reflecting a beautiful blue sky as earlier, but that blue sky was nowhere to be seen outside of the water reflection. Then as I somehow got closer to the pond, I noticed the water begun to build up for what seemed to become like some sort of a human body. At first it was like a small bump on the water surface, then it grew bigger and bigger and at the same time arms and legs grew out of its ''body''. The structure was now clearly showing a human being, but it was still translucent and I could either say whatever it was going to be a male or female.

I continued to look at this creature that still wasn't whole, and in some way I had totally forgotten about the thunder. It was still there, I could hear it loud and clearly, but I just didn't find it as terrifying at the moment for some reason. It was like I'd been hypnotized because the only thing that I was paying attention to was this _thing _in the water.

'_'Iza…ya…''_

My eyes shut open and drastically searched around the place with my gaze, trying to find the source of the voice I just had heard. It was a weak voice, almost like a whisper, and for some reason it felt really familiar.

'_'Iza..ya..''_

There it was again and I hastily turned around in the direction of where the voice had come from, but only to find nothingness once again. This was starting to become irritating…

Suddenly the thunder that I had completely forgotten about got louder and the fear I had experienced a while ago came back and swallowed my body whole. I began to tremble and my body became numb as the thunder and lightning continued to strike even louder. I covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes closed. Was there no end to this dream? Isn't it enough that I've experienced this in reality already? Must I really have to deal with this even in my dreams?

Then as I was trying to close away all of the sounds from the storm, something that felt like a hand was placed on my left shoulder. I twitched a bit and also hesitated before slowly turning around to see the person who was standing behind me.

What first caught my attention was what this person was wearing; A pair of pitch black pants together with a same colored vest, then a white shirt under the vest and a pair of dark colored shoes. I also noticed the watery stain that was on the clothes that this person was wearing, so my guess is that this person is the watery bump I saw earlier. Then after I'd clearly looked at the persons face I became stunned in both anger and embarrassment. There he stood; Heiwajima Shizuo, looking at me with that hateful stares that he always seems to have whenever I'm around.

'Now, WHY would he even be here? I mean isn't it humiliating enough already? He has already witnessed my shameful act today outside of my dreams, so why must he be IN my dream and see my humiliated side again?! Why do I even dream about him in the first place?!'

"What's with the act? You can't seriously be afraid of a storm like this!" he said with a mocking tone and had a big grin on his face. I must be looking like crap if that protozoan wears such a happily, satisfied expression.…

I wanted to laugh, say that he's just a stupid protozoan who clearly didn't know anything. I wanted to cut him deep and make him suffer from my sharp blades. I wanted to scare him so bad that he'll know what pain I'm suffering through from these storms, but I could do neither. I was too weak, too frightened to even move. I could hardly even get a word out of my mouth. So I just sat there on the ground, staring at him with a glare that I hoped would kill him. Sadly it didn't.

''Not so tough anymore are you? I'd hardly recognized you in that state. It's funny though, the almighty Orihara Izaya is having fears like any other normal living human''

'shut up!' I thought, though I wanted to yell and slice his chest open.  
'Who does he think he is?! I already know how pathetic I look! I don't need him to tell me about it!'

''See, you can't even speak. You're so pathetic. Wouldn't it be better for you if you just died? Then this suffering that you're going through will surely end.''

By those word I was able to let out a small 'no', but it was too weak, like a whisper, so I was sure that the brute didn't even hear it. I don't want this. This is my dream, my thoughts' and personal space. I don't want him here!

''Go away...!'' I then managed to say, though it was still weak but I was sure that it was loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Then once again the thunder could be heard. Not only in the air, it felt like the whole ground was shaking from it. I of course pressed both of my hands on my ears as a reflex, trying to get the terrifying sound out of my head, but that only seemed to make the brute even more entertained because I could somehow hear a faint laughter behind all of the thunder.

''You think I would just walk away and miss a chance to see you like this again? This is a much better view then this morning when you clung onto me. I couldn't see your shameful faces at all back then! But now I can clearly see that you are suffering from this and it makes me happy.'' He said, looking really confident all of sudden, which was pissing me of to no end.

This was not going my way even though it's my dream. I was clearly showing that I was embarrassed by the fact that I had clung onto him. Was it really that necessary to bring that up now? And why aren't I fighting back? I should at least be able to insult him or maybe make him angry. That way he would at least stop being all 'happy'…

''Oh, and there's one more thing that I think I should let you know.'' He said, walking closer to me and sat down on the grass on my right side.

''I was talking with Shinra today, and he told me some interesting facts about you. Thanks to him I now know how your fear and phobia for the storms come to be.''

''Wh-what?'' I managed to say, though it was faint.

'It can't be that he knows about it. Shinra promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone!' I thought, though I wasn't sure if the doctor was as trustworthy as he used to be.  
Every tiny bit of feelings, memories and information he gets, he goes straight to Celty and tells her everything. But this kind of information is a different thing right? This is something I entrusted him with. It's something that even I wouldn't reveal to anyone if this was Shinras' secret. I can trust Shinra on this…Right?

''I kinda pity you... I mean, having that done to you is, as Shinra said, something that won't ever get healed.'' He said and I could clearly hear the taunt and pitying that came from his words.

I froze both in fear and chock, not knowing what to say or how to react. I just sat there like a complete idiot.

'This can't be true. Does he honestly know? No…It's just my dream messing with me. Keep cool Izaya. There's no way that he could know. Shinra didn't tell him anything, it's just that I'm stressed about what happened today and the fear of the brute knowing took over. It's simply logic…'

''It must have been painful for you to go through something like that, right?'' He said, now lowering his voice and leaned up closer towards me. So close so that I could feel his breath on my cold, pale cheeks.

'I don't need your pitying. Go away! It's my dream; I control everything here so just get lost!' I thought, closing my eyes and wished that he would be gone the next second I open them.

''You know what I would do if I were you? Hah, maybe you do. I mean, you are the infamous informant Orihara Izaya, right? You know everything about anything. But I'll tell you just to be sure.''

'Please go away! I don't want to know, it's none of my interests. Now disappear!'

Sadly he didn't disappear at all. In fact I think he even moved closer (if it was possible, considering how close he was before). Though it's pretty weird for him of all people to be this close to me, I could practically almost feel the tip of his noes on my cheeks and he didn't seem to mind at all being this close to me...

''If I were you, I would have ended my life. You know why? Both because it's shameful living like that and because…Well it's you we're talking about. I mean everybody hates you.'' He stated simply, not showing any kinds of sympathy towards me. Not that I want him to show any in the first place…

''S-shut up…'' I said maybe a bit too low, but I knew he heard it 'cause the next second he grabbed me by the collar and threw me towards the lake a few feet away.

For some reason his actions got me somewhat surprised. It's weird when you think about it because he has thrown me before and even longer than this, but this is the first time he's been talking to me in a somewhat calm attitude and not rushing towards me with some object 10 tons heavier than himself.  
So unpredictable…That is what I hate about him.

I continued to lay there on the ground for a while, thinking that maybe he'd go away if I looked like I was dead, but sadly Shizu-chan wasn't that stupid today. He got closer to me and with each step that he took I begged more for this dreadful dream to come to an end.

Suddenly it got quiet. Not that kind of quiet sounds that you have in the library. No, this was complete silence. I couldn't even hear the thunder that had been going loud and clear a second ago. It was like everything had died, like everything had been shut off.  
I was beginning to feel anxious and maybe even a bit scared, but after what felt like an eternity I dared to turn around and see if the blonde was still there. He wasn't and that made me a bit more relaxed knowing that at least he was gone.

''well…that's one problem gone.'' I said, finally being able to talk again and I slowly begun to get up on my feet, feeling a bit dizzy and losing my balance a couple of times before actually getting up.

Though this silence freaks me out and I think I honestly deserve to wake up now. If I wake up I can listen to something, anything! Like maybe some music though I aren't that found of it. I could turn on the radio or even listen to the cars driving outside of my apartment. Anything but this silence! But nothing was to be heard. There was complete nothing, not even the wind that blew on the trees made a sound.

''I guess it's better than hearing the storm.'' I said and tried to think about the positives instead of the negatives, though not hearing the storm was the only good thing I came up with…

Suddenly I heard something. It was faint but I swear that I could hear something.  
I turned around, searching once again with my gaze and tried to see where that noise could have come from, though I saw nothing that could have made a sound like that anywhere.  
But there it was once again and this time I swear that I could hear it coming from the pond next to me. Believe me, even if the noise had been hundredths of miles away I would still have be able to hear it because of this creepy silence.

I went closer to the water and looked down. It was pitch black so I guess this pond is pretty deep even though it doesn't look like it, considering how small it is.  
I continued searching on the water surface for anything that could have made the sound earlier, but the water was calm and didn't move at all so I was starting to think that maybe I had heard wrong, but suddenly something quickly came up from the water and grabbed on to both of my arms, making my back face the water first as the creature pulled me down in the deep.  
I was trying to fight it in any possible way I could think of, but every time I thought I'd gotten a hit on it I got pulled further down in the cold, dark water.  
I began to feel the need for air and my strength got weakened for each second that went by, but I continued to struggle against my unknown opponent that had a firm and tight grip around both of my arms behind my back.

I practically screamed in my thoughts that it would release me even though I knew that it couldn't hear me at all. I knew that, but I still kept on screaming loudly in my head over and over again.  
Many seconds went by and I could now not even see the light from the surface anymore. It was completely pitch black and I was surrounded by it. I could neither see nor breathe and my chest was hurting because of the lack of air. My arms and legs were becoming weaker and it was almost like I could feel my strength being pulled out of my body.

I suddenly hear a voice right next to me again and I knew it was from the blonde, but the tone in his voice was something that I've never heard him use before. It was completely different. His voice made me feel uneasy and in all honestly he made me feel fear towards him for the first time.

''Are you scared?'' He asks me though he knew that I couldn't answer because of the water surrounding me. Still without me saying a thing he continues to talk.

''Do you fear death?'' he asks and leans closer to me; pressing his whole body against mine.

'Let me go!' I thought feeling awkward and uneasy with the blonde this close to me.

''I won't let you go.'' He said as if he had read my thoughts.

''Let's watch the beautiful storm together…''I heard him say with a calm voice that had a hint of satisfaction in it. Though I wasn't sure of what he meant by storm…

Suddenly the black water that surrounded both me and the blonde flashed up in a bright white color. Even if it was only for an instant I got more scared than ever. Shortly after the light came the loud thunder. It was louder, more frighten than any other 1-classic storm. The sound was everywhere around me, throbbing inside of my head and there was nothing I could do about it seeing that I had completely lost all of my strength earlier while trying to lose the brute.  
I was scared; completely terrified. I couldn't think straight at all. In fact I couldn't think about anything. The only thing I could do was to watch all of the lightning strike while hearing the thunder echoing in every corner of space there was.

''It's beautiful, right?'' I heard him say, though I was too frightened to clearly understand what he'd said.

''Maybe I should say magnificent instead of beautiful…? Either way, we're both about to die so no use grumbling about it.'' He continued but I still was completely lost in fear so I didn't hear much of what he said.

''How does it feel dying like this? Do you have anything you regret? If you do then it's too late now though''. He said and I actually heard him this time.

'I don't want to die yet. I don't want to die like this. Let me out!' I thought and for some reason the blonde seems to hear me even though I wasn't speaking.

''I won't, because if I don't die with you I won't ever know for certain if you died or not. My body is physically stronger than yours, so if I hold on for a little while longer I'm sure you'd die before me.'' He said and released his grip around my arms. But he only did that so that he could put his arms around my thin body.

'Let me go!' I thought but I could feel my consciousness give away.

''No…''

''Please…' I begged but he just clung on tighter to me.

''Let us die together.''

**-IZAYAS DREAM END!-**

Yaay the 6 chapter is done!  
First I'm sorry for not writing for like...2 month...I didn't have the willing to continue because I thought that it sucked ^^''  
But I got a mail from a certain person were it stood that I had to continue. This person thought this fanfic was good and wanted to read more. I was incredibly happy!  
Even though I'm not a native English speaker, he/she thought that it was good...I was so happy I seriously cried ;_;  
So, for you guys who still enjoys this story, I'll continue writing it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wiiii~I'm done with chapter 7~ Honestly it was pretty easy writing this chapter, it just took some time because I've been...really lazy ^^''  
But I think that this chapter turned out well C: And as you guys who read this already know, English is not my first language so I'm sure there's some misspelled sentences and words somewhere xD**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

**Izayas POV**

''Fuck…'' I say as I sit up in my bed, shaking furiously and completely covered in sweat. I woke up for about 30 minutes ago but I still couldn't shake the horrible sounds and feelings away from the horrible dream I've just had. It was hunting me and I didn't dare to even lay down on the bed, so I sat there for a while trying to calm down, though the whole dream kept repeating in my mind over and over again, making me feel anxious and afraid of actually going back to sleep.

I didn't dare to move, thinking that my body wouldn't be able to keep the balance at all seeing how my current state is, but I manage to shove my legs to the edge of the bed and turn myself so that I was sitting up and facing the window on the left side of the bed. It was still night time even though it felt like I'd slept for an eternity. I checked my clock again; 4:32

''Great! Fucking great!'' I said irritated, knowing that I wouldn't get any sleep, only nightmares and horrible memories if I went to sleep again.  
It has been awhile since I had this kind of dream. The last one was about 2 years ago if I remember correctly, though there has been storms that involve both lightning and thunder this past 2 years and they surely has been much worse than this one, but I don't recall that I've had any nightmares because of those storms...  
Well, it could be because of me being too stressed. I doubt it though but that's the only thing that somewhat sounds reasonable and makes sense.

_'you're so pathetic'_

That brute..! For what reason do you have the right to say that to me? I didn't ask for his opinion! In fact I didn't even wish for him to appear in my dream at all!

''Stupid protozoan...If you think I've been a pain in the ass up until now, just you wait and see how much of a pain I really can be.''

**Shizuos POV**

I got up early today. Not because I have work, but because I couldn't get any sleep at all. I've been lying in my bed even since I got home from Shinra yesterday, and it was 7 hours ago. So to put it simple, I've been lying in my bed, staring at the roof while repeating the scene from yesterday with Izaya in 7 hours straight, and honestly it's driving me insane. First off, I don't even want to think about this while I have my chance to finally get some sleep!

''Why did that stupid flea even go out yesterday? I mean the weather seemed pretty bad at an early hour. Surely he isn't as stupid to just ignore the facts and ju-….''

Well, with his observation-possessive-god behaving-egoistic-naïve and stubborn behavior, It's no wonder he went out knowing the weather forecasts. If he has decided on one thing, he'll be sure to do anything to accomplice it. And he is pretty naïve, even if he doesn't want to admit it himself. Izaya doesn't go just by simple facts, if he doesn't see or do it himself it doesn't approve to him. I sigh.

''Quite the stubborn guy. Pisses me off…'' I said and went to go get some milk in the kitchen.

But still even if it is pissing my off to no end I can somehow not wonder what made him that terrified of storms. I asked Shinra about it yesterday, but he said that he had promised Izaya not to tell anyone...And I can't just use force to make him tell me, that would be wrong. And I will not, under any circumstances, ask the flea in person about it.

Suddenly I heard a faint sound of a melody playing and I went to my bedroom, knowing that it had to be my cellphone because I recognized the sound of it. The sound came from the right side of my bed on the nightstand and as I suspected the sound come from my mobile. I picked it up; looked at the display and got a bit surprised when I saw who it was. It was Shinra.

Honestly, I didn't want to talk to him. Not right now. I still haven't calmed down and I'm sure I'll only end up getting mad at him again. Well…You can't blame me for getting mad, but it's quite unusual for Shinra to be calling, so I guess that my curiosity took over and I answered his call.

''Hello?'' I said, sounding a bit gloomy and tired.

''Shizuo! Thank god! I thought you wouldn't answer!'' He said, or practically screamed through the phone with the usual excitement in his voice.

''I'm starting to wonder if I should hang up…'' I replied, being fully serious too.

''No, please don't hang up on me! Look I'm sorry for bothering you this early, but I just had to talk to you.''

I spin around and looked at the clock; 5:20. Well, it wouldn't matter if he had called 3 hours ago or so, I would've still been awake...

''What do you want?'' I asked and yawned, scratching my head while I did so.

''See, I did wake you up! I'm so sorry! You do even sound very tired. Maybe I should've called you later…I mean, you've always been the guy that sleeps through half of the day, so maybe I'll-''

''You've already called so it's only unnecessary to call back when I've already answered!'' I said cutting him off and calmed myself down before I continued.

''What did you call for? Surely it hasn't anything to do with me being a part of some sick, weird experiment of yours?'' I asked, trying not to sound all too irritated.

''No, seriously what do you think of me? Am I that much of an untrustworthy person?'' he said in a depressed tone.

''You are, but only when it comes to doctor-stuff thought.'' I replied, hoping he would continue and tell me the whole reason to why he's calling.

I could hear him laugh some at the other end of the phone and it made me slightly relived knowing that I hadn't hurt him or anything. I told him the truth though...

''You remember our conversation yesterday right? About Izaya and his phobia of thunder? '' He then asks and I was surprised by the sudden change of tone in his voice. He suddenly sounded very serious and somewhat wondering too. Like if he was troubling of what to say next. Honestly I wasn't that surprised by his question. I kinda figured he would call about it sooner or later seeing that I went off with a bad temperament yesterday...

''Yeah, I remember. What about it?...'' I said a bit harsh, hoping though that it wouldn't be noticeable.

''Well I thought about it for a while, and I have come to the conclusion that it would be smart to tell you about it. Why Izaya is having these fear I mean.''

I got a bit taken back by his word and not to mention the way he said it. He just...said it!  
Wasn't he supposed to keep that as a secret? Didn't he promise Izaya that he wouldn't tell a single soul about it? Why the hell would he tell me?

''Wait, what?'' I replied, not really sure of what to say or how to react.

''As I said, I will tell you about his phobia and how he got it. Could you come to my house, let's see…Around seven this evening?''

''Are you being serious with me? I mean I should be the last person you tell this too! I hate him remember? I could care less about his damn phobia!'' I said, though in reality I was really curious of how he became so afraid of these storms…But of course I'm too stubborn to ever acknowledge that.

''It didn't seem like you didn't care yesterday though. And I already know how much you two hate each other, believe me. But trust me on this one when I say it's wise to tell you about it.'' He replied.

It's not that I don't want to know, but is it really okay for me to actually know about it? On the other side, Shinra is a smart guy. He wouldn't tell lies if it was something important behind it all...I think.

''Well? What do you say?'' Shinra said, cutting me off from my thoughts.

''I'm not sure I-…I'll think about it.'' I replied, thinking I need some more time to go this through with myself.

''Great! If you decide to come, remember to come at seven this evening! I have both patients and personal matters to take care of before you get here. Bye!''

And with that he hastily cut the line off, leaving me no time to even say bye. It was weird though however you looked at it. Yesterday he said he'd promised Izaya to never tell anyone about it, but now today he wants to tell me? Izayas nemesis? It's obvious that Shinra have something up his sleeves, but I can't ignore the fact that I'm really curious about Izayas fear…It hurts to admit it, but I just have to face the reality and accept that I want to know more about Izaya.

''….It's only so I can use it against him later. He practically knows everything about me that there is to know and uses it against me. It's only fair if I get to know more about him….''

Suddenly my cellphone started to vibrate and make the same noise as before, so I hastily answered without looking at the callers display. The sudden call had startled me so I completely forgot to check who it was.

''Hello?'' I said, sounding a bit too irritated maybe.

''Shizuo! Hey it's Tom.'' I heard the familiar voice say and somehow I could already guess the reason of why he called.

''I thought I had the day off today.'' I said and made sure to sound a bit more angry than I actually was

''Yeah, well I'm really sorry but it's just too much for me to be able to handle by myself. I promise to make up for it, but I really need you today.'' He begged and I sighed.

''I guess it's okay…I also need the money. When should we meet?'' I asked and begun to look around in my bedroom for some clothes.

''Great! Let's say we meet up in 20 minutes and in front of the big gaming center? There are two people living around that area that we have to pay a little visit to.''

''Sure. I'll be there soon…Oh and Tom-san, I can only work 'til seven today if that's okay.'' I said and was now somewhat fully dressed and on my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

''Well I guess it's okay. Do you mind me asking why though?'' He asked, sounding a bit confused.

''I'm going to visit a friend. '' I say simply and said bye before ending the call.

**Shinras POV**

As I put down my cellphone on the big table beside me I hurried to Celty who was in the other room playing with the computer. I have this big smile on my face and I'm feeling completely satisfied with my action when I walk in the room.

''Ceeltyy~ Love of my life! I've now taken one step closer to a better future, involving no murder or fights! Soon there will be no more flying wending machines or knives thrown in the beautiful city of Ikebukuro!'' I said and made a spin to show how happy I was.

Celty though didn't seem too exited nor happy about what I just said.

[Do you honestly think this is a good idea? I mean you've had better ideas than this. What makes you so sure that Shizuo will feel anything new towards Izaya?] She wrote on the computer and turned around so that her body was facing mine.

''Well think about it. What I'm going to tell him is involving Izaya: his most hated nemesis. And what I'm about to tell him is something that has partly made Izaya to who he is today. He is a complete jackass and he's always been that, I'm not denying that. But this phobia of his comes to be like this only because of one unhappy event. It will surely in some way change Shizuo's view of Izaya.'' I said, still smiling but not spinning around anymore.

[Are you really sure that Shizuo will start to care for him? It has to be something awful that happened to Izaya if you believe in it this much...Do you think he'll come?] I read on the computer and I laughed.

''Yes I'm sure he'll come. He can't deny that he's interested in Izayas past. He proved that to me with coming here yesterday and try to talk about it. I think that if I take it easy and play my card right, we're going to have a future where Izaya and Shizuo can pass by each other without trying to kill one other!'' I say and took a sip of my coffee.

Celty didn't seem convinced though. She shrug as it looks like she sighed and turned around to once again write on the computer.

[Don't get so full of yourself. And don't get your hopes too high either. We both know that it's near impossible for them to even see each other without trying to kill one and other. And we both also know that Izaya is slug and Shizuo is crazily strong, so if anything goes wrong you're as good as dead.]

''It's not like I didn't know that. Those two are extremely scary when they're angry, but this time I'll be sure to succeed.'' I say and once again take a sip of my coffee.

[What makes you so sure?] I read the text on the computer and smiled a bit.

''That's because, my dearest Celty, Shizuo is already beginning to show some sympathy for Izaya. And that alone is a sign that he is starting to care about him.''

And with that said I made a turn and went out of the room, still having a big satisfied smile on my face.

**Toms POV**

The towns people had yet to fully awake and here I am; standing out in the cold morning breeze while waiting for Shizuo to come. Honestly I could also use some sleep. I don't remember when I last woke up without using the alarm... I understand that Shizuo needs some private time, I do too. But work is important and we both need the money, so no use complaining if this is what we have to do to keep on living.  
I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was about time for Shizuo to show up. And after some time searching the area with my gaze I finally found him; walking down the road dressed in what he usual wears. Though when he got closer I noticed his hair was a bit messier than it usually is. But thinking that it's none of my concern I simply said hi and explained the plan on what to do today and how many 'clients' that we have to pay a visit to. But something was definitely bugging the blonde. He didn't seem to listen even though he replied with an 'ok'. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking about something, something that must have been deep because he constantly continued to walk into either trees, signs or something else random that stood in his way. It made me slightly worried. Both because if he act like this all day I'll be in trouble if we get in a fight with some angry 'client', and well...I'm his coworker and friend so it's only natural for me to be worried.

''Fucking trees! Getting in my way all the damn time!'' I heard him say a few feet behind me and I could then a few seconds later hear him grabbing on to the tree and then raising his voice as he throws it away.

I turn around and saw Shizuo looking not only upset and irritated, but also confused. Honestly I'm used to him going on a rampage seeing that I work with him with this kind of job were one has to be determined, but I'm not really used to him like this; attacking innocent street signs and such for no reason. It makes me quite worried for his health and the poor few people that are awake and wanders on the streets.

Sighing I walked towards him, being careful not to stand too close or too far away.

''Shizuo is something wrong? You've kinda been spacing out for a while. Did something happen?'' I ask and patiently wait for his answer. Because if there's one thing I've learnt with being this close to him and that is to never anger nor stress him when he's already angry enough.

''No nothing's wrong...I just have a lot to think about that's all.'' He said and searched his pocket for something. Most likely his cigarettes seeing that he's a heavy smoker.

''You mentioned that you're going to a friend later this evening, right? Does your strange behavior have something to do with that?'' I ask and watch him light his cigarette and later put the small cancer stick in his mouth.

''Kinda...It's just-...I have lots of shit going on right now. I don't want to talk about it.'' He said, still sounding as confused as before.

I sigh and turn around. If he doesn't want to talk about it then fine. I don't have any right to force him to tell me either.

''Just don't let this effect your job. I don't want you to become deadweight to me.'' I said and continue to lead the way to our first 'client'.

**Izayas POV**

As I somewhat had calmed down and my body had stopped shaking I decided to make myself a cup of coffee. I was freezing and feeling completely exhausted, but I didn't dare to go back to sleep just yet. So  
I tried standing up from my bed, feeling unsteady and weak in my legs but I managed to stand properly after a while. Next was to actually start walking. One step at a time, still feeling unsteady on my feet, but I did make it to the kitchen without tripping on my way.

''Get a grip of yourself! It was just a dream, nothing else! Stop trembling already!'' I said to myself but my body wouldn't listen. I sighed.

''Coffee...'' I whispered and reached for a cup, pouring some warm coffee in it the second I got it.

If I can't go to sleep, then might as well stay awake, but just pure stubbornness won't keep me awake, therefore I'll be drinking coffee for the upcoming 24 hours.

I drank some of my coffee and felt the warm liquid that slowly begun to warm up my body, and I felt somewhat better after drinking it. Still tired but a bit warmer.

I decided to go to my computer, thinking that if it's best for me to do something than doing nothing. And if I focus on something I'll also be sure not to fall asleep as easily.

On my way through the room I noticed that it was quite messy. There was clothes laying everywhere on the floor and piles of books in every single corner of my room. I actually prefer it nice and clean, but lately I've been either too busy to even be thinking about it or too lazy to even care. Either way, this was the results of my behavior.

''I'll have Namie clean this up later.'' It's her job so this kind of thing should be no problem for her.

I turned on the computer and stared at the black screen that started to light up a few seconds later.  
I didn't actually know why I even turned it on except for keeping me awake, because I know that there won't be a single soul to talk to on The Dollars site. Not anyone entertaining at least, but I logged on to the site just to be sure, and as I'd guessed; no one was online.

So I sat there for a while, trying to think of something to do while waiting for the sun to rise and the people to start moving. It was at least 2 hours left until the towns people would start to wake up and hurry to their jobs, but I honestly don't know if I can keep myself awake in two more hours. My body seemed to become somewhat numb and I constantly had to remember myself of that dream every time I blinked. Honestly this is pathetic of me.

_''You're so pathetic.'' _

I twitched, realizing that I've been close to falling asleep, but I remembered the tone, the face of the person who dared to tell me that I'm pathetic in my own dream, and that made me come back to reality again.

Some time passed by and I still had nothing to do except for sitting there in my unusual comfortable chair. So after a while I started to automatically think deeper about my dream and its purpose. First off; it's unusual for me to even have dreams. I often don't remember what I dream of, but this one was different. It was as if it was real. Does it mean something? And more importantly; can I make it stop?

I thought for a while, but seeing that I'm not that familiar with dreams I decided to search on the internet. At first I couldn't find anything that explained it probably, but after a few more minutes or so I came across a page that caught my attention.

According to this page, a dream is something that comes forth depending on your experiences and feelings. It stands that nightmares is an unpleasant dream that can cause a strong negative emotional response from the mind, typically fear and horror, but also despair, anxiety and great sadness.  
It also stands that those who get nightmares often wakes up in a state of distress.

''No shit..'' I said a bit sarcastic.

I continued to read about dreams for a while, thinking that it may come to use in the near future. It was also slightly interesting. But suddenly I remembered something that I'd completely forgotten about. In my dream there weren't only storms involved, Shizu-chan was in it too.

Honestly I can't even think of one good reason or explanation to why he would appear in my dream. I hate him and that's it. But it makes me curious to why I even dreamt about him in the first place Curiosity then finally took over me and I typed; [dreaming about your most hated person] in the search box and pressed enter. Results showed up right away.

It started off well and I read some other few sentences before I after some time actually turned off the computer in anger and confusion. Apparently if you dream about someone you hate, you are most likely dreaming about those aspects of yourself that you may even hate about yourself. The person you hate has certainly triggered feelings in you and those are apparently meaningful feelings. It also stood that in reality the fact you hate someone means they are also somehow significant to you, which means that if they had no meaning they wouldn't be showing up in your dreams at all, and often people we hate are more like us than we ever would like to admit.

''This whole text is fucked up!'' I said in anger and rose up from my char and walked towards the kitchen to get some new coffee. The coffee would hopefully help to ease my frustration.

''The text is practically saying that if you dream about the person you hate, you love him! Just how stupid doesn't that sound?!'' I asked out loud and you could hear the sarcasm in my voice, though I did not expecting to get any answer seeing that I'm alone in my apartment.

''You really can't trust internet at all...''

1 hour have gone by and I still haven't fallen asleep...Yet.  
I've done everything in my power to not fall asleep, including letting ice cubs rest on top of my chest. Honestly I think I'm going mad. Not only am I so terribly tired that I could fall asleep any second now, I also can't seem to think about anything except for my nightmare and the blonde that was in it. Even since I'd read that text my mind has begun to think about these weirdest and fright fullest conclusions and fantasies I never even thought I could think of. There was this one thought that made me practically want to hit myself for thinking it, namely me and the brute getting along like friends would.

Isn't that laughable? Why would I even imagine that? It can never happen, I'm fully aware of that, it's just that since I've read that text my mind has, as I said before, been having these weird images and fantasies about us two being as close as friends.

''Just the mare thought about us getting along makes me sick.'' I said out aloud to myself and drank some more of my sixth cup of coffee.

Spending time like this could not be good for my mental health at all. I keep repeating the exact same thoughts and sentences over and over again and I keep re-filling my cup with more coffee each time I get pissed at myself for thinking those thoughts. There's no end to it and it's driving me mad!

I sighed as I'd slurped the last of the coffee from my cup and leaned back against the couch.

''Maybe I just...need to talk to someone.'' I said and sighed once again.

Normally I'm not good with these complicated things known as feelings and I'm not actually good at talking about them either. My feelings are my own problem, not anyone else, but going on like this while keeping dwelling on and not getting anywhere will only lead me to pure anger and irritation. I wouldn't be able to handle my work and I wouldn't be able to think straight. I would be like a bubble that could burst any moment.

''I'll visit Shinra tonight. I bet he can give me something against this and if not, maybe only some wise words and advise...Anything so that I can escape from this living hell.''

* * *

**TADAAA~ :DD**  
**I hope that you had somewhat a great time while reading this.**  
**Well, I didn't really want to end the chapter like this, but I've been pretty lazy lately so I'll continue the chapter later~ c:**

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me my errors in the text to that I can improve in the future! :**  
***Bows* Thank you for reading so far~ I can't express by word how happy I am for you to be reading this poorly written fanfic XD**  
**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello~ Okay here is another chapter for Love Like A Storm! I will once again remember you guys that there are sure to be some spelling errors! I'll be grateful if you could review and tell me about my misspellings and such c: It will help me to improve in the future~  
Anyway~**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHIZA...DURARARA!  


* * *

**Shizuos POV**

Half of the day have gone by and my work with Tom-san has been going smoothly. There has been those few people that either claims that they haven't borrowed any money, or says that they don't have the money yet. These kinds of actions will only lead them to pain especially today seeing that I'm in a bad mood.

Luckily for me I haven't been able to sense Izaya around the city yet. Usually he'd be down here by now, luring me into one of his games which includes me going on a rampage while he laughs at me and calls me by stupid names or whatever. But it's strange for him to not be here. I mean, now is the perfect time for him to have this human observation of his seeing that it's the middle of the day and there are thousands of people on the streets. Why aren't he here?

''You want to take a break?'' Tom-san said and pulled me out from my thoughts. ''Hey, you okay?''

I shrug, not really knowing what to say seeing that I'm not feeling perfectly well. I don't want to lie to him, not even in trivial matters as this, but I feel somewhat too tired to even bother telling him everything.

''Could've been better...Let's go get some lunch.'' I say and hope that my intention of changing the subject wasn't too obvious.

Luckily for me Tom-san seemed to get that I didn't want to talk about it and he continued to walk in the front, leading me to a place where we could have something to eat. I feel a bit bad about not telling him anything thought. I mean he is my friend and I do trust him, it's just that I've got this feeling that I shouldn't mention anything about what I've seen or heard to him...Mostly because it's about Izaya I guess. He knows that I despite the flea and I want to keep it as that. Nothing more and nothing less. Besides, it's not something he has to know about.

**Normal POV**

While Shizuo and Tom walks through the city, a certain informant broker still keeps himself shut in, not wanting to go out and bump into the blonde who will surely taunt him for yesterday. But as he knew, there was nothing, completely nothing that he could do inside at the moment. There was nothing that could entertain him for that matter, seeing that he still was pretty shaken from the storm.

''Nothing to doooo...'' Izaya chided while lying in his sofa, still trying to keep himself awake and not slumber into his terrifying nightmare.

Suddenly there was a 'clicking' sound coming from the door and Izaya then remembered that he'd forgotten to lock it after he'd come back from yesterday evening. It didn't actually surprise him as much as he thought it would, seeing that he makes it a habit to always lock the door after closing it, but he wasn't himself yesterday. He blamed it on that.

A pair of high heels could be heard through the apartment as they kept coming closer towards the living room where Izaya currently was. Izaya, who had already knew who it was, quickly sat up and put on the usual poker face, knowing that it wouldn't help much seeing that his face looked like hell. It was tense and clearly showed sign of that he hadn't gotten any sleep. Izaya was under no illusions that he looked like shit. His skin was far too pale and he had dark, purplish-black circles under his eyes. Any average normal being would assume that he's ill or have some kind of disease, but that was not the case. He just hasn't gotten any sleep. That was it.

''You look like shit.'' The woman dressed in green, also known as Namie, commented when she saw the informants face. ''More than usually.'' She added and Izaya let out a small laugh.

''Why, thank you for caring. It warms my heart.'' The informant replied with a sneer, which seemed to annoy his poor secretary who had to deal with this like an every normal day. Honestly she's starting to regret ever going to the job interview.

Ignoring her boss, she brought out a document and put it on the informant's desk and then quickly made her way to her own seat to start with some paper works.

The raven got up from the couch and then walked on unsteady feet to his desk to look at the new-found possible information that Namie had bought him. As Izaya was walking, Namie noticed that he was really tense and wiggled when he walked. She wasn't worried, she could care less about her boss and what he does on his spare time, but if he can't even do his job properly there won't be any work done, which then leads to no payment...

With an attempt concern voice she asked the informant how he felt, but only to be negated by his tricky and misleading words. She knew that the informant wouldn't give in that easily, seeing that he's a stubborn and a shrewd person. But she decided not to go in deeper in his personal business. If he didn't want to talk about it then she had to respect that.

Izaya sat down on his chair, reading this new valuable information about the yakuza that he'd be sure to treasure. The yakuza aren't like any other simple gangs; they are more organized, more careful and there are a lot more of dangerous people involving them. The yellow scarves that seem to have a reputation of being some blood killing machines aren't that much of a threat compare to the yakuza. Honestly even Izaya wouldn't want to mess with those guys.

He read the piece of paper a couple of times before turning on his computer. He then opened a folder which he'd named; Yakuza and started to write down all of the information he could get from the paper. He'd made it a habit to always have a copy of information on his computers, seeing that he's gotten so much to keep separated from his mind, even he needs to have some facts saved up so that he can check it up later and go on without too much information in his head.

''Namie, I was thinking of going around six this evening for some business.'' The raven suddenly says. ''You're free to do as you like after that.''

She looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure what kind of plot he was planning or what kind of slug comment he would make next, but there was none. Izaya simply went to the kitchen with his cup, probably going to make some more coffee.

''Then I'll be taking my leave at six...''she replied and turned her gaze to the computer once again.

It bugged her. It made her nervous being around this not-Izaya like person who kept his greedy and slug comments to himself. Something was definitely wrong. Sure he was looking really tired, but could simply tiredness change a person in a few hours into something like this? She wasn't sure actually, but she knew that there has to be something else that makes her boss so unlike himself.

**Shizuo's POV**

After Tom-san and I had eaten we continued with our jobs for the upcoming few hours until the clock showed 6 and we called it a day. We usually work 'til eight, but I'm guessing that Tom-san sensed that I wasn't at my top condition today and let me go home to rest. I'm grateful for that, but he doesn't have to be that worried about me. It's not me who has probably been shaking furiously all night while wishing for the storm to come to an end. Sure I haven't been sleeping that well since yesterday either, but I bet Izaya had it far worse than me.

''...Not that I care thought...''

-

When I finally reached my house I thought about going in and take a quick shower before going to Shinra, but after further thinking I decided not to. It's not that I don't enjoy taking showers; it's just that I don't feel like wasting water when I showered yesterday already. So instead of going in into my house, I just continued to walk down the road that would eventually take me to the underground doctor a few blocks away.

It was starting to get cold outside and the pinkish color in the sky confirming that the sun was already beginning to set. It's not that uncommon now actually, seeing that it's autumn and the sun sets much earlier than in the summer. I didn't actually mind the evenings and the dark, it's much more comfortable and cozy with all the stars instead of the burning sun which shines more than necessary and blinds everyone with its bright and yellow sunrays... Well, it's just my opinion. I'm not saying that it annoys everyone, but I sure as hell am not enjoying it. There are times though when I can be quite happy and relaxed with the sun, but it's rarely and only in the middle of the summer when it's at the hottest.

Time went by and I'd already made it to the front door to the doctor's apartment. I checked the time on my phone that showed 18:45 and I thought that a quarter didn't matter that much and knocked on the door. As fast as I knocked I could hear some weird noises coming from the other side of the door. It's hard to describe what it sounded like, but from what I could hear it sounded like some sort of a quarrel. And, curious as I am, I pressed my ear to the door and tried to make out the few words that I could hear.  
I could make out Shinras voice, telling the still unidentified person to calm down and then I could somehow hear a faint sight coming from either the other person or my friend. Then it got quiet inside and I wasn't sure if I should knock once again or just leave, seeing that he clearly has a patient he needs to take care of. I thought for a sec, but decided that it would be for the best if I went now and came back later in the evening. That way I won't bother him with his work. I myself know how frustrating it is to be disturbed when you work...

I then turned around, ready to take my leave and walk away quietly down the stairs, but I suddenly heard an unlocking sound coming from my friend's apartment and I turned around to see Celty standing there with the black steam coming out from where her head should be. I don't know if I imagined this, but her body seemed to tense up when she saw me and she quickly showed her phone up in my face.

[Shizuo, could you please come back later? Shinra is having a-]

I stopped reading. There was something that didn't feel right, something that stinks and I scanted using my nose and started sniffing like I was some kind of hunting dog searching for its pray. The whole floor had a snotty and unpleasant scent and I knew far too well who it belonged too.

''It stinks.'' I say and show Celty aside who tries her best to stop me from going in to her apartment, but only to be in vain and I fiery made my way past the door and further in to the living room where I could scent the odor coming from.

**Izayas POV**

Time went by, though not as fast as I wished it to. I sat in my chair for the moment, reading one of my philosophical books while Namie still worked with the computer. I noticed that she's been gazing towards my direction a couple of times this past hours, but I haven't said anything yet to her and neither have I gazed back to catch her attention. Why? Because it's fun to see her struggling and trying to figure out why I'm not acting like my normal self today. And honestly she never ever seems to care about me, which I thought actually don't mind seeing that I don't particular care about her either, but seeing her like this; confused and distracted really amuses me. What can I say...Humans are such predictable creatures.

''Orihara-san'' I lowered my book and glanced at her, giving a sign that I was listening. '' You're not acting like yourself today. And you look like crap. Something happen?''

I stare at her for a while until a burst out laughing and giving her a sinister smile once I calmed myself down. She of course didn't like the way that I reacted, but she should be used to it by now seeing that she works with me every other day. It was true thought that I'm not acting like my normal self, but I'm not really planning on telling her the reason why.

''Why, Namie-san~'' I say and stands up from my chair, still smiling at her in a way that she apparently finds irritating.'' I appreciate your concern but I promise that it's only temporary. I'll be back to my old self in no time so no need to be worried, my dear.''

I hear her grunt and glare at me while I make my way through the room towards the kitchen and I smile at her honest and pure feelings she's giving me. She's such an easy person to read, such an easy person to manipulate and mislead...

I pour myself another cup of coffee, adding a bit of sugar but only to get the effects from it.

''By the way Namie-san, you're free to go now.'' I say as I'd checked my clock to realize that its past six and I hastily drank up the coffee.

Namie didn't say anything though as I walked in the living room towards my bed room. She only went up from the chair, turned the computer off and then packed her things before walking to the front door.  
Obviously she was tired. But seeing how much of a caring person I am, I inform her that she'll have to make up for the working hours she's missing now when she's leaving early. She of course sees right through my bluff and walks out of the door with a ''bye'' before closing it.

I smile satisfied and begun to undress, thinking that I might as well take a quick shower before going to Shinra. I don't want him to go around asking me if he can take some samples of my precious blood just because I look like hell...Yes it has happen before.

After I'd showered I begun dressing, picking my usual outfit including my knives as protection. Once I was done and made sure I'd at least had one cell phone with me, I went out and locked the door and then went straight to Shinras house. Now after I'd taken the shower I at least didn't look like a zombie or some other dead creature. I even took some foundation and smeared it out on my purplish bags beneath my eyes, so hopefully Shinra won't dissect me once he sees me...Hopefully.

After some time I finally found myself at the underground doctor's door. I remember coming here every once in a week when I went to high school and Shinra had to patch me up. What surprised me, and still does, is that he was always smiling when he got to attend my wounds. I did ask him countless times why he was smiling when one of his friends was hurt, but he never gave me a direct answer; instead he just laughed it off and told me to sit still or whatever. If you were a normal person you wouldn't laugh at your friend who's gotten hurt, would you?

I sighed and knocked on the door which I've done a dozens of times before and waited for the doctor to open. I could hear that he clumsily made his way through his apartment, tripping on the carpets for example. It's so like him for some reason.  
Finally the door opened and I smiled at my friend who somehow seemed surprised to see me. No, chocked is more like it. I could see that he tensed up and that alone is enough prof to me that something is wrong.

''Hi Shinra.'' I said and broke the silence, which lead the doctor to smile a bit stiffly. ''Missed me?~'' I continued and invited myself in his apartment.

Shinra didn't stop me from going in, but he was showing signs of anxiousness and stress when I showed him aside to let me in.

"What are you doing here Izaya?" he said a bit abrupt after I'd taken off my shoes and I stares at him a bit confused. "I've told you to call whenever you're coming over!''

''Wow Shinra! I thought we were friends.'' I said, sounding a bit sad but my smile gives away that I'm just pretending.

Shinra though looks at me with an unhappy stare instead of answering me, making me slightly irritated of his odd behavior.  
Either way I made my way through his apartment and seated myself on his couch, waiting for him to follow me and take a seat next to me or in the armchair across the table. Thankfully he did so and sat down across the table, crossing his arms and sighed. I smiled a bit sly as always, confirming him that I'm reading his every movements and different kinds of actions he makes.

''I see you haven't slept very well. Did you come because of that?'' He asks and I was about to answer but got cut off with him continue talking again. ''I can give you some sleeping pills, but they'll stop working after a week or two. I have stronger ones though, but I feel it unnecessary to give you those.''

"And why's that you can't give me a stronger potion?" I asked, still having my smirk and I saw him sigh once again.

"If I give you a stronger potion than you actually need, it may end up hurting your kidneys more than necessary. And honestly who knows how long you'd be going on without proper sleep?'' I could hear that he seemed nervous, anxious and troubled by me being here, but I'm too selfish to care right now. I just want to talk to him and get this over with so that I can continue with my life.

''Look...''I say to catch his attention. "You're the only person I find trustable, and I wouldn't ask anyone else except you for these things, but if you don't give me something against these nightmares I will surely turn mad.''

''Nightmares?" Shinra asked, looking slightly concern and I cursed myself for spilling it to quick. "What kind of nightmares?''

''Well obviously one that kept me from sleeping.'' I stated sarcastically, pointing at my face to prove that I wasn't lying. "I've been drinking coffee since a really early hour. It has somewhat been a big help to me.'' I then said and the doctor looked at me with an exhausted expression.

''That's what you get when you go out knowing there's a storm approaching.'' He said lecturing me and I was somewhat surprised that he knew about me lying to him before. '' You've got yourself to blame.''

I stared irritated at him, but I didn't let myself be manipulated by his words, because I know that he wants me to feel regretful. But I won't let myself be played with someone else, especially Shinra.

''I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you anything about that. Did you have Celty to spy on me or something?'' I asked, turning my stare somewhere else in the room which I knew he would notice and take advantage of.

''Nah, I wouldn't send out my dearest to spy on you. I would become jealous!'' he stated and laughs some, making me feel that the tension is somewhat fading away.

''Actually it was Shizuo-kun who told me.'' He then says bluntly, making me tense up this time just by simply hearing the blonde's name.

Apparently Shinra noticed the sudden change of atmosphere and I could only guess what that little brain of his was planning now.

''Did something happen between the two of y-'' I cut him off.

''No, nothing at all. He just chased me through the city once again and-''

''He has already told me everything.'' Shinra said cutting me off too and I gave him a glare of both anger and embarrassment.

But after years of practice and skills, I hastily hide my every sign of emotion and expression and only stare at him with the sly grin I always wore. But I knew that Shinra had already seen through me and he is waiting for me to break, to spill everything for him, but I can't have that. No, this is my game, my emotions and worries and I don't want someone else to have the control over those.

''He's unpredictable as always." I say and giggle, thought the doctor doesn't seem to enjoy my reaction to it. I bet he was hoping for me to burst into tears or something...

''Shizuo-kun already told me everything. ''Shinra said repeating himself to get my attention. "Why did you lie to me?"

I leaned back in the couch, sighing while doing so and staring on the roof for a while. I needed to calm down and think this through, but I had the sudden urge to actually tell him everything; about my dream, about the protozoan in my dream and everything else that I've been going through for the past hours. But as stubborn as I am, I held it in and endured the pressure of my feelings that seemed to grow by every second.

''Izaya, you know you can trust me! Haven't I been keeping your secret for all these years without telling anyone?''

Something trigged inside of me. I could feel anxious; fear and other kinds of emotions going on a rampage in me and it felt like my whole body tensed up. My head were throbbing and it felt like thousands of voices screamed and echoed inside of my head. My chest felt heavy and in a few sec I'd swiftly pulled out on of my knives and made my why to the underground doctor's side of the table, pressing my knife at his throat softly. I heard him squeal, but he became quiet when my blade gently touched his skin.

I looked at him, death in my stare and I fought back the urge to cut him. I wouldn't lose to my own feelings. I may be a bit unsteady mentally, seeing that I hadn't slept that well, but I will not under any circumstances let my emotion take over me that easily.

''Do never, and I mean never, talk about that incident ever in my present.'' I threatened and my crimson eyes met his gray ones. He trembled.

''I got it, I got it. Calm down, I won't do that, I'm sorry.'' He hastily says. ''I got it so can you please put that away...?''

I'm guessing that he was referring to my knife and I slowly put it in my pocket together with my other ones. I then sighed and took my seat at the other side of the table. I then also saw Celty in the corner of my eyes and she went to the front door, thinking that it had to be a seller I sighed once again and directed my attention towards the doctor.

Shinra thought seemed more interested in Celty who went to open the door. Then he checked the clock and I noticed his face tense up and he looked really indecisive.

''Something wrong Shinra?'' I asked, but I didn't really have to ask why he was so tense because some sec later I could hear the voice of the one person I held guilty for everything that happen to me recently.

''It stinks'' it said and I turned around only to be faced with the one and only Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

**Wii~ I'm actually really satisfied with this chapter for some reason .-. I think it turned out somewhat great x3  
****I hope that I didn't write Izaya that much in OOC-ness...If I did please tell me and I'll try to change that ^^''  
Anyway, thank you for reading and please feel free to review~ It makes my heart really happy c: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wiii! Another chapter is up! c:  
FIRST I want to thank everyone who's been kind and awesome to review on my earlier chapters! You people are just so...Q~Q I love you all! I never thought people would read this, but I was wrong! q~q I'm so happy! Thank you so much for all your nice comments!  
Once again I apologize if there are errors in the text...-.-**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA...**

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

"Shizuo, please no fighting!" I heard Shinra shout when I'd already rushed towards the flea, grabbing the collar of his shirt and shoved him up the wall, clinching my fist and ready to hit him.

As I suspected the flea had in a sec draw out his small knife, pointing it directly towards my throat. I of course didn't flinch, seeing that I'm practically used to being threatened by this flea. The flea on the other hand looked slightly different than before. He still had his sly and devilish smirk glued on his face, but he seemed more pale, much weaker and fragile than he usually do.

"Well, doesn't this pose seem familiar?'' he then suddenly said and pulled me out from my thoughts.

''Yeah. It's the same as yesterday." I replied when I understood what he meant by that. He just smirked, making me tighten my grip around his collar and grunt in anger.

Shinra stood a few steps away from us, still trying to stop the two of us to fight but he should know more than anyone that the flea and I are like cat and dogs.

"Then you should also know what I'm going to say next, right?~" Izaya says and pressed his knife against my skin so that a string of blood could be seen. At the same moment I pressed him towards the wall, making him flinch a bit from the pain and I smirked in satisfaction.

"I guess; no one can move without dying, right?" I said smirking, which Izaya clearly didn't like. Might as well press my luck some. "Just don't cling on to me this time like yesterday."

Yes I was mocking him, well attempted to. I'm not that good with words or to manipulate people like the flea, and honestly I don't want to be good at it, but knowing that he has done something that he regrets and he knows that I know about it... Well, I simply can't let a chance to annoy him to go to waste like that. It's just too tempting to see his face looking all mortified and defeated, which I by the way never have seen him wear.

Looking at the flea, I somewhat noticed his face tense up for a sec, but it disappeared as fast as it came and he once again had that devilish-like smile on his lips. Even though I knew that he'd taken damage from my words I knew that he wouldn't give in that easily. But there was something that wasn't right with the flea today, because usually he would've either laughed at me or hit me back with some of his nasty comments...Well seeing that I have him pinned up to a wall might be the reason for him being unable to laugh that hysterical like he always seems to do...But still, he would've at least said something to irritate me, or he would've tried to make me release him! But he didn't. He just held his knife steadily while pressing it against me and smiled like the little freak he was.

''Shizuo-kun, please put him down! I promise that he'll leave the moment you do, so please don't kill him!'' the doctor said desperately while looking more worried than he should be.

I stared at the smaller man for a while, doing my best not to strangle him or to smash him harder in the wall, but I decided to listen to the doctor this time.

''What's he even doing here!?'' I shouted furiously and unwillingly tossed the flea to my left, making him hit the floor with a 'duns' and I turned to face the doctor.

''You freaking invited me over! You should know better than to have the flea here while I'm visiting!'' I continued and pointed at the little man which now started to stand up after being tossed by me.

''Yes I did but I didn't know he would visit today! Usually he would call me an-'' I cut him off.

''BULLSHIT!'' I shouted loudly, making the underground doctor jump and take a few steps backwards further away from where I stood.

''Don't be mad at me Shizuo! If I knew that he was coming I would've called you, but Izaya desperately wanted to tal-'' once again Shinra was cut off, but this time it wasn't by me.

Izaya had swiftly made his way past me and the table and was now standing with his knife pressed against Shinras throat. It happened in an instance and I confusedly stared at the flea standing next to the doctor who looked more pale than ever.

I don't really know why, but the aura around the flea had in a mare sec changed from mockingly-happy, to being somewhat...angrily-pissed? And honestly, his expression somehow made me feel like I should shut up. That, or I was just curious on how the flea could lose his cool like that, because right now he didn't look frightful, only anxious.

"No more needs to be said Shinra." The flea said surprisingly calmly. "In other words; keep on talking and I'll cut your throat open." He continued and I could hear Shinra gulp.

"I won't!" Shinra replied quickly and stared at me with eyes that screamed 'save me!'

"Good." Izaya said simply and removed the blade from the doctor's throat. "I don't want you go around saying unnecessary things, so if you know your own good, then keep that mouth of yours shut."

I stared at the informant, not really sure if I should attack him or just stay put for the moment. Honestly speaking this is the first time I've seen Izaya like this. The Izaya I know never loses his cool, he never gets impatient or scared and he never shows faces like this. If I hadn't known better I would've thought that he was being scared, but surely that can't be the case...Can it?

**Izayas POV  
****  
**I let my knife slide away and down the doctors bare throat before slipping it in my jacket pocket. Honestly I'm mad at myself for reacting the way I did, but I didn't see any other options then to threaten him to shut him up. I don't want him to spoil everything to the brute! He already knows too much.

I turned around and was faced with a simply confused looking Shizu-chan. I saw that he was struggling to make a decision on either hitting me or letting me go. Frankly I didn't like it the way he was reacting and the way he was affected from my behavior. I want him to still be pissed, to feel rage simply from my presence! Why would he hesitate like this? It's not like him at all!

"Shizu-chan..." I say with a new implanted smirk on my face, hoping that the nickname which he hated so much would trig him off. "What are you doing here then?" I asked a bluntly question, yes. But I was actually quite wondering to why he was here. Surely it can't be because of that cut I gave him yesterday, can it?

"None of your business..!" he replied, but with me having this hobbit of mine to always scan people and see through every words they say, I right away noticed that the brute was lying. The way he avoided my stare, the way he crossed his arms, it was all signs of that he was lying.

"Could it possibly be because of the cut I gave you? If so, then I'm sorry!" I say smirking, making my attempt to look sorry fail and the blonde grunted at me.

"Sorry my ass! And I didn't come here because of that!" He says and clinched his fist. Thinking that he might hit me any second, I took a step back, making room for me to dodge any blow that he could possibly throw at me.

"If it's not about the cut, then what else could it possibly be?~" I ask, but the blonde not only grunts at me once again, but he also ignore my question. Now that's chocking.

"If you're not here to get treated, then what are you actually doing here?" I pretty much repeated myself, but only because I thought that the blonde didn't get me the first time.

"I'm here to talk to him. God must you always stick your nose in everyone else's business?!" He finally says with an angry temper.

I stare at him for some time, wondering if he has forgotten that I'm an informant broker and that it's actually my job to 'stick my nose in people's businesses'. But, as I would've known, he didn't seem to remember at the moment.

"Seeing that it's my job to do exactly just that, I guess my answer to your question is yes." I stated simply and shrug, making the blonde throw a fist at me in frustration and embarrassment. He must have figured it out that I was taunting him. I of course dodged it easily, which thought only led to him following me and trying to grab me like before.

"You're an eyesore! Go away before I smash your head against the wall!" I heard him shout at me. It was a line that he uses many time when we play our little game downtown of Ikebukuro. Maybe I was affected by it the first few times, but I'm more or less used to that threat. I don't particular feel threatened by his words anymore. But I can't really say that. If I do then our little game will surely end quicker, and we don't want that do we?

"Shizu-chan is such an idiot~." I say in a childish voice while jumping around from the blonde in the apartment, holding onto my knife as protection.

Suddenly we both became unable to move from where we were standing as black smoke was gluing us to the ground. Both Shizu-chan and I were then in a mare sec bound with the black smoke. It was like a rope knotted around our arms and we stood there, unable to move or walk seeing that the smoke beneath us still hadn't vanished. It all happened so quickly that even I had a hard time to process what just had happened, but both the blonde and I were sure that this phenomena only could be created by one person. The blonde fought against it of course, seeing that he's a monster and acts only by instincts, I on the other hand knew that it was near impossible to try and defeat the black colored smoke.

"You two are unbelievable!" Shinra said and scolded us for almost ruining his apartment. "Even if you two hate each other doesn't mean you can harm your surroundings! Think about me who has to suffer through this!" he whined and I sighed from the sudden drama coming from the doctor.

"You know more than anyone that I hate the flea!" the blonde suddenly shouted. "If you don't want your house destroyed by me trying to kill the flea, then why is he even here?! And get this off me!"

"I told you, he just suddenly dropped by!" Shinra said defending himself and completely ignored to answer him about the smoke. "I wasn't gonna let him in, but he said it was important and he needed to talk abo-"

"Shinra!" I warned, staring at him with a fiery stare which I knew he would tremble from. But to my surprise he didn't back down nor hide behind Celty (who for the moment was busy with keeping her smoke at place.) No, he was standing still; looking at me for a while before turning his attention towards the blonde. I bet Shinra thinks he was safe only because I'm tied up like this...

"I don't care why he's here; I just want him to go away! The blonde shouts furiously, still trying to get lose form the dark ropes binding him.

"I obviously can't go anywhere right now you protozoan!" I say, remembering him that we're both trapped in Celty's smoke and can't get lose.

"He will leave Shizuo! He will, so won't you try and calm down a little? Because I won't be talking to you while you still feel like blowing up my whole apartment."

"Who says I'll leave?" I ask bluntly, making the poor doctor stare at me with exhausted eyes. "I'm actually pretty curious about what you two are going to talk about. Seeing that I obviously aren't welcome to join the conversation it has to be about me, right?~" it was more like a statement than a question, but the doctor didn't spoil anything as I expected and neither did the blonde.

Silence filled the room; none of us said a thing. It surprised me that Shizuo could manage to be still and quiet for this long, and honestly speaking I was surprised over myself for not saying anything either. Frankly speaking this silence felt really awkward for some reason and it lasted for a good couple of minutes before Shinra finally broke the tension that filled the room.

"Celty could you release Izaya?" And the dullahan nodded, with her helmet still on, and the smoke around my thin body began to slowly fade away. Soon the black smoke had disappeared completely and I could now move freely as before.

"And what about me?" the blonde asked but the doctor just shakes his head.

"I don't want you going on a rampage again, so I'll let Izaya out now and after that I'll release you, okay?"

I frown at this. Does he honestly think he can get rid of me that easily?

"I won't be leaving Shinra." I stated, getting glares from Shinra and would've surely got from Celty as well if she had eyes to see with.

"Don't be like this Izaya." The doctor begged tiredly as I went to sit down on the couch. "I promise that I'll give you your tablets for the insomnia, but I really, really need to have you gone for the time being."

"Insomnia?" I heard the brute say and I cursed Shinra for even mention something this trivial in front of him. Well, it may be trivial for the brute, but for me it's important... "...You have problem sleeping flea?"

I was surprised by the sudden change in the ex-bartenders tone. It wasn't anger or taunting in his voice, no. It was more like...worry? Sympathy?

"You're worried about me, Shizu-chan? ~" I say mocking him, not really knowing how I should react to the monsters sudden change of attitude.

"Hell no!" He answers maybe a little too quick, making my sly smirk once again appear on my face.

"Then can you answer me what you're doing here?"

"To talk. But about what it's none of your business flea!"

"But Shizu-chan, don't you remember that it's my job to do just that? ~" I ask, letting out a small snicker while the blonde only grunt angrily at me.

"Izaya please don't anger Shizuo any more than this! He's just here to talk about.." there was a short silence. "About something that's been bugging him." He finally says and I sighed. Thinking that the doctor won't tell me any time soon.

"Fine!" I say and take a step towards the door at the entrance. "Since I'm not welcome, I might as well leave then."

Neither one of them said anything to prevent me from going, not even Shizu-chan shouted at me or called me a flea like he used to do. Their behavior sure was more than strange today. But seeing that none of them took the effort of making me stop, I walked to the door, taking on my shoes and opened the metallic colored door.

"Then Shinra, talk to you later~" I say as a final and walk out the doctors apartment, closing the door after me while I let my sinister smirk fade away and be replaced with a tired yawn.

"Looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight either..."

**Shizuo's POV**

As I heard the flea close the door, I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding. Hell if I knew that the flea was gonna be here, then I wouldn't have come at all.

"He always gives me hell..." I say and the doctor gave a nod to Celty as a sign to let me go, and in the next second I was freed from the black colored smoky-thingy.

The flea just had to be here today at the most improper time ever. Well seeing that it's the flea, he always has the tendency to be everywhere and nowhere at any time possible...

"Are you okay?" Shinra asks me and I give him a quick nod as I went to the couch to sit down. While I did so, I also searched my pocket for my cigarettes. I don't care if I'm indoors or if my friend doesn't like the stench, I needed a smoke.

"Shizuo, please don't smoke." Shinra says, causing me to stare at him with a glare that pretty much says that I don't give a shit about what he tells me to do.

Shinra just sighed and went to the kitchen, giving Celty a quick hug before walking further. Celty then follows him and I was left in the living room for a while until they both came back, carrying some tea and cookies on a plate.

"Cookies...?" I say tiresome and stare at the doctor who only smiled back at me. "I'm not some damn kid Shinra." I continue, but didn't hesitate to take one of those chocolate flavored, delicious looking cookies.

"I know." Shinra says simply and takes one himself. Celty though didn't like to sit there staring at us while she herself couldn't eat, so she went to sleep in the room next to the kitchen. Though before she went to bed, she gave Shinra a goodnight hug and Shinra placed a small kiss on her the palm of her hand. I had to admit that they looked simply happy and cute together as a couple.

Some minutes passed by and Shinra and I sat down in silence, eating one cookie after another, until Shinra suddenly sighed and apologized to me while lowering his head in sorrow.

"For what? The flea?" I ask, sounding more surprised than I thought was necessary. He nodded. "Look, I...I'm also sorry...For almost crashing your place and...yeah."

"Glad that Celty stopped you two." He said with a tone of sarcastic in his voice and I once again apologized for my childish behavior.

"Anyway, let's go back to the main reason to why you're here tonight." My eyes widened in realization when I remember the reason for me even coming here, and I looked at him with a curious stare.

"But first I have to ask you..." there was a silent and he cleared his throat. "Do you honestly want to know more about Izaya? Are you curious about his past and about him as a living being?"

The question was sudden and I couldn't help but feel a bit irritated by it, but seeing that Shinra was completely serious and not fooling around as he usually do, I calmed down and thought for a while if I really needed, no, wanted to know about the flea. Of course I was curious about his past, I can't deny that. But I don't particularly feel the need to know about him as a person. I mean, I know fully well that he's an ass and enjoy peoples suffering. I don't need the doctor to tell me what I already know.

"Well?" Shinra said, pulling me out from my thoughts.

"Fine." I say as I scratch my head and sigh. " Yes I'm curious about the damn flea. I want to know more about him."

The doctor face suddenly lit up, like a child opening his presents, and I kind of immediately regretted my decision, but something made my stay and shut up instead of leaving and shout in frustration like I did the last time.

"Good." He simply says and smiles at me. "Then I'll tell you everything I know about him; about his phobia and how it came to be."

* * *

**I dunno why but I now noticed that I always seem to end every chapter with an cliffhanger... ._. I'm such a weird person seeing that I hate to read something and then the chapter ends with a cliffhanger...  
ANYWAY! I dunno about this chapter...I think it became somewhat messy and...yeah I'm not that satisfied about this one..BUT, I didn't came up with anything better to write so I guess this 'll have to do~ c:  
And I just had to...make Shizu-chan eat cookies...because I had the sudden urge to eat some...But I couldn't so I made him eat instead... XD**

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading! IT MEANS SOOO MUCH TO ME! (heart) c: Please review and tell me what you think about this so far because that would make me a very happy person~ :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Weei another chapter! Okay I usually don't update right away with another chapter when I've recently posted another one, but since my life became really miserable yesterday I had to do something that required lots of thinking and stuff... So yeah! ^^**

Anyway, please review if you like~ It would make me really happy to know your opinion of this!  
AND thank you ONCE again that YOU'RE reading my fanfic! You people can't guess how much it means to me!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!

* * *

**-****Shinras Flashback****-**

It was a Tuesday. A rainy Tuesday for the fact and I was currently in class, listening to my teacher standing at the blackboard; talking about the fall exams that we have in a couple of weeks. Normally this hour would've been English class, but seeing that there were so many students who hadn't done all of the assignments they were asked to do under the term; they decided to use our last lesson as a 'do whatever work you have left' lesson.

I of course had already done everything that needed to be done, seeing that I'm not that type of person to skip any homework or class. Call me a book worm or whatever, but I don't want to be a sloppy person that has to beg for money and food on the street as a job in the future.

"Shinra!" I heard someone call my name, turning around I saw my friend sitting on his chair, his chin resting on the palm of his hands and the usual smirk that never seemed to fade away from his face.

"What, Izaya?" I asked, looking at the smaller man and smiled slightly back at him.

"You're already done with all of the assignments, right?" I nodded, asking him the same thing even though I knew that he was done far before me. "I did this age ago. I can't believe that some aren't done."

"Well they just aren't that clever as us." I stated and shrugged, making the raven giggle.

"Oh contraire, my friend." He said using a French accent. "They are just lazy humans. They can be smart if they truly want to." I frown at this, laughing some and tell him that he's right.

I was pretty used to Izayas behavior and aspect on what he called 'his humans'. I know that he has this weird hobby of his to watch and learn about the human's behavior. Honestly speaking I suspected him to be a sociopath at first, though I still do but not at the same level as before. He's a bit different than the majority of the 17 years old teenagers in this world, but he's still a nice guy if you learn to know his good sides. Sure he's somewhat an ass and frankly speaking he scares me sometimes with all the knowledge that he has. He seems to know everything about everyone, which I think is the whole reason to why he doesn't have that much friends.

"Anyway, since we're both already done, let's go!" He suddenly says and before I even get the time to decline his offer, he had already grabbed my sleeve and I was now practically being dragged out of the class room, not even bothering trying to get lose his grip.

"Orihara, Kishitani! Are you two thinking of skipping lesson?" our teacher suddenly shouts at us, making the students in the classroom stare at him and me.

"We're already done." I replied, getting a glare from our teacher who certainly didn't seem to like the idea of Izaya and me leaving early, but he gives in and lets us leave in the end and we both bows before closing the door to the room.

"That went easy." Izaya said smirking. "I was sure that Otaka-sensei wouldn't let us go, seeing that he's not that kind of a teacher."

"What makes you say that." I ask and begun to walk to our shoe looker. They are a placed the first floors, so we have to walk a few minutes to get to them seeing that we currently are on the 3rd floor.

"His life has pretty much been a living hell. I've heard that he's having debts so high that he's even selling his body for money~." He says with a grin and I stop to stare at him, not believing his words to the fullest seeing that he's a master at lying.

"No way...! Sensei isn't that kind of person." I replied in disbelief, causing my friend to start laughing hysterically in the hallway.

Honestly sometimes he behaves like a mad man...And sometimes I wonder if he may be one too...

"What's so funny?" I ask sounding a bit tedious.

"It's just..."he starts, gasping for more air as he still seems to find my question laughable. "You can't expect that every human being behave like any other. Every people have flaws Shinra, the difference in humans is that some tend to keep those flaws to themselves while other let them out, having other people judging them in the end." He continued, finishing his sentence with a small snicker.

"Still, that doesn't mean that it's true..." I say sighing, but still find his words fascinating.

"I guess it doesn't...But still, you have to admit that it's kinda funny~" he says and smirked at me.

I tried to imagine it; A overweight-bold-54 year old school teacher having sexual intercourse together with someone else after his work in some kind of abounded building downtown of Ikebukuro...

I shake my head at the horrible imagine and stare at the raven who only laughs at me, telling me that my face looked like I really gave it some thoughts.

"HOW is that funny?" I ask him, but he only continues to laugh at me. I sighed, thinking that it's no use to try and talk about it and begun to hastily walk through the corridor that leads to the lockers.

Finally we're at the shoe lockers and both Izaya and I went to our own locker to replace our indoor shoes with our common ones that we wear everywhere besides school.

"Hey, since it's only early afternoon, why don't we go and take a bite somewhere?" I ask, thought it was more like a shout actually for his locker is far away from my own.

"That would be nice." I heard him say and also his locker closing at the same time. "But I can't today. I've got someone that I need to see~" he says and was now standing next to me, waiting for me to get my shoes on.

"Someone more important than me?" I say dramatically, causing the raven to laugh some. "Who is it? You're girlfriend?" I continued, only to get a small snicker back.

"No, it's just a...annoying person." He says and shrugs. "And for your information I don't have, and don't need a girlfriend. They're just troublesome."

"That or you just can't express love the same way as they do." I stated, only to once again have the man laugh at me.

"That is true, my friend!" he suddenly shouts, making me jump in surprise from the sudden voice of his. "I can't love one human being. Not one at a time, that's why I love all of them! They are so predictable, so fascinating and so entertaining~."

"But you've said that you don't love Shizuo." I stated, putting on my shoes while waiting for him to answer.

"Shizu-chan isn't a human being. He's a monster~" he said, a devilish smirk crept up on his face.

I sighed at his answer, knowing that even if I tell him that Shizuo is a normal human being, with a big anger issue, he will only deny my statement and give me multiplies reasons to why Shizuo isn't a human.

"By the way the monster didn't seem to be in school today. Is he sick perhaps?"

"Yeah, he texted me this morning. Seems that his brother is really sick." I said, finally done with putting on my shoes and straightened up, yawing while I did so.

"As always the love towards his brother never changes." And with that Izaya walked out through the door, being followed by me who later closed the door to the big building.

As we walked further away from our school and closer to the center of the city of Ikebukuro, I noticed that my friend seemed somewhat tired and exhausted, like he's been up the whole night and studied.  
But I didn't think that much further into it as we both started to get closer to my house. It was a couple of blocks away though, but time always seemed to pass by a lot faster when I was walking with Izaya. He had so much to talk about, so many thoughts and opinions about everything. He had so much to discuss about the world and what stuff he had planned for the in future. I frankly enjoyed talking with him. It was always interesting to hear what he had to say about things, because he saw so many things different than from everyone else. It was like he lived in another world; in his own fantasy place where everything circled around him and only him. He truly is a fascinating person.

In the end we reached my house faster then I wanted to admit, but I didn't complain, seeing that I can't really ask him to walk with me further just because I find his thoughts and opinions fascinating...And he also said that he had other stuff to attend...

"Well Shinra, I'll see you tomorrow! Oh and if you see Shizu-chan or if he calls, tell him from me that I'm sorry sending those guys on him the other day!~"He says smirking happily and waves at me before running off. I didn't even have the time to say ''bye'' before he was out of my sight and I smiled slightly before going inside.

**-Shinras Flashback END-**

My friend was staring at me, his mocha eyes glued to my face, reflecting curiosity in his gaze at the same time as I continued to tell him my whole story about his nemesis, which I in the first place wasn't allowed mentioning to anyone, but I'm not telling Shizuo this because I think that he'll use it against my friend, no I'm doing this to prove to Izaya that Shizuo does have a caring heart, that he does care for him even if he himself doesn't want to admit it. And I'm also doing this for Izayas mental health. Today he told me about heaving a nightmare, which he has of course had before, but seeing that it's getting worse by each storm that passes by I feel it necessary to inform Shizuo about this so that Izaya not only have me to rely on, but Shizuo as well. And I honestly believe that they can, and will, change their current relationship into something more caring and honest. I do hope for them to stop fighting and arguing with each other, but I know that it's too much to wish for...But I want them to be friends, to get along with one other and to laugh with each other instead of at each other. Even if they both are troublesome and frankly speaking scary, I still care for them and they are my friend. They have been there for me, helping me with many of my problem. Now I have to repay my debts to each of them.

"And?...What happens next?" The ex-bartender asks, sounding very curious what I'm about to tell him next.

"The rest take place at the next night. It was a stormy and hideous day, just like yesterday, and I hadn't seen or met Izaya since the day earlier. He hadn't mailed me, nor had he called the school either." I say, now beginning to lower my voice, informing the other that the end of this flashback is near.

I take a deep breath and continue.

"Thinking that he maybe had gone into some trouble and was lying on the street dead somewhere, I asked Celty to look for him, seeing that she's fast and have a motorcycle too...And...Well after some hours of searching, she finally found him." I say, ending my sentence with a low voice and stare at the wooden floor.

"Well, isn't that great?" he asks and I nod, but I still let my head face the ground as I wasn't entirely sure of how to continue.

"He...He was back yes..."I started, taking in some air before I continue, having the blonde listening and stare intensive. "But not as the Izaya I knew..."

The blonde stared at me, looking completely confused and wondering. But to my surprise he didn't say anything or barked at me for not explaining properly enough. He for once patiently waited for me to continue. It made me slightly happy to know that he was this interested in Izayas past. It's not that's he's begging me for more of the story, but it feels like he really seemed to be curious about his arch enemy.

I once again took a deep breath, but letting my stare face the blonde instead of the floor. It's more polite this way.

"He was pale." I started. "He's mind seemed to not linger in the world we lived in. His eyes, those eyes that I had admired, those eyes that before reflected curiosity and knowledge ,now looked like the eye of a non-living person."

There was a silence. I figure that I let Shizuo have a moment to register everything seeing that all of this is pretty sudden. And I also believe that he's having a hard time picturing Izaya like that. But honestly speaking, it was something that you can't explain using words...I was terrified at that time, and I never want to experience it ever again.

Finally my blonde friend gave me a sign to continue and I did just so.

"But he was breathing, and both Celty and I hurried to lay him down on my bed. We also tried to make contact with him, but he wasn't reacting to anything, so I drew the conclusions that he was in some kind of state. Either way, as he wouldn't move on his own, we had to undress him ourselves. His clothes though weren't that hard to get off from him. By the looks of it, his clothes seemed to have been ripped and stretched, like someone had rough-fully taken them off him..." I made a pause to breath, and also made sure to see if the blonde still was following. He was.

"When we finally had undressed him, I started to investigate his body, checking to see if anything was broken or if he had some open wound. Thankfully he didn't, well not something that I couldn't fix, but what caught my eyes was these scratches along with red dots that covered mostly of his body..."

Shizuo suddenly widened his eyes and looked at me in terror, as if he already had figured out everything that I was about to tell him. He still didn't say anything though and I continued.

"As you may already know, I feared the worst had happen to him and I quickly hurried to check the lower part of his body...And-"

Shizuo raised a hand, telling me to stop as he leaned backwards and let his head rest against the coach, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"Are you...really serious with me?" he asks without looking at my direction and I answered him with a simple yes and nodded. Even though I knew he wouldn't see it, I still nodded.

"Fucking hell...!" he curses loudly, making me jump in surprise by the sudden change of ton in his voice.

Some time went by and I continued hearing my blonde friend cursing and swearing in what I think is confusion. I can't really blame him though for being confused. I mean I would be too, and I was, but this happen for at least five years ago and I have somewhat gotten over the chock from it. But no one told Shizuo about this until now. It's no wonder that Shizuo feels confused and angry since he literally went to the same school as Izaya at that time. But they never were actually friends, seeing that they both stated to hate each other at the first time they saw one other...But they still had a connection to each other somehow...Well their whole relationship has been complicated so far, but now I think that things will start to change between the two of them.

Finally Shizuo leaned forward instead of back and looked at me with eyes that I can't even describe how much they made me fear him. He didn't look angry, more like furious and...Worry? I wasn't sure, but seeing that he's mad must be a sign that he cares for Izaya. Right?

"Was he...really.." he starts, probably stopping only because he want to have it confirmed by me.

"Yes." I replied quietly, once again letting my gaze lower to the floor.

"According to my conclusion and what he later told me, I can honestly say that I believe Izaya was raped on that hideous night."

* * *

**OMG THIS CHAPTER DID NOT TURN OUT AS WELL AS I WANTED IT TO! Well...shit happens... ._. And this chapter became a bit shorter than the earlier ones too, but I promise that I'll make a longer one next time!  
I think it was ok at the beginning, but then after Shinra's flashback ended, it started to suck... I'm sorry for letting you people read this terrible text! DX  
I'll try to write more delicate and significant in my next upcoming chapters...-.-'  
*****bows* gomenasai... ****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter is up!~  
And I want to take this opportunity to tell you all who read this that I'm sorry about my earlier self and that I am really proud of what I wrote on chapter 10! ^^ I'm really grateful to you all who read and if I could I would give you all a big hug! I also would like to thank: namea33 for dragging me out from the darkness corner of my life! Thank you so much! ;v;**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

**Oh and this chapters POV is somewhat kinda messy I think, but I hope that it's readable ^^''**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After some hours walking around the city, confused and tired from today, Shizuo was finally home. Not giving a shit about taking a shower nor even eat as he went straight to the bed, giving out a long sigh as he lay on his stomach with his face against one of his comfortable pillows.

The things Shinra had told him; the things about Izaya, was something that he never could have guessed.  
The flea that always dodges ever single flying tree, trashcan and wending machine that the blonde throws at him, the flea who always seems to go up in smoke every time he was in trouble, the flea that could frankly kill a living person by only using some few words...That flea that Shizuo knew had been experienced an horrible past that Shizuo didn't even know about until today.

Well honestly it wasn't like he took any effort to get to know Izaya better in high school, mainly because they both frankly hated each other at first sight. But even if Shizuo had hated Izayas guts, and still do for the fact, the raven haired man still had been the only one who wasn't afraid of his brutal strength. The man had always been around Shizuo, obviously only to piss him off so that he could have his daily entertainment, but deep down in Shizuo's heart maybe he truly enjoyed the company from the smaller male...

"Fuck no...Never in my life would I think of him as a friend. I'm only chocked by his past, that's all. Nothing more and nothing less..."the blonde said trying to convince himself, though he knew that it was all the complete opposite of what he really meant. He then turning around, letting his gaze stare at the roof and let his mind rest for a moment.

It was true that he hated the raven and those weird hobbies of his, but even he had to admit that if you have been in any kind of relationship, involving either love or hate, you have to take notice that a life without that person wouldn't be the same at all. In the end, people that stay closest to us are always those who need us the most. Call them friends or enemies; they're still all the same. They are all people looking for any kind of relationship.

"...Fuck..." he sighed once again, feeling more exhausted and sore than usually tonight, but that will hopefully only lead to a better, peaceful sleep. Also it's Wednesday tomorrow, so Shizuo thought it would be better if he went to sleep right away seeing that he has work tomorrow and has to get up pretty early to meet up with Tom.

Slowly getting up from the bed, he proceeded with undressing himself, beginning taking off his vest together with his shirt then the matching black trousers and socks. Thinking that it was a pain to search for his pajamas he instead went to the bathroom, wearing only boxers and quickly brushed his teeth before he went back to his bedroom, curling up in his one sized bed and covering his entire body with the warm and soft cover.

He wondered if Izaya also was lying in his bed, feeling comfortable and cozy like Shizuo did. But then the thought of Izayas insomnia, which he also got to learn about today, crossed his mind and he instead started to wonder what exactly the raven could be doing now at this hour if he wasn't going to sleep in his bed.  
Work was the first thing that came to his mind. Seeing that he's an informant; he can never get or have too much information about his so called 'beloved humans'. But after some further thinking Shizuo realized that he maybe still was in some kind of chocking state since the day the storm occurred and was unable to work because of that...  
Then what would he do if he wasn't working? Well watching humans were an alternative, but that was highly impossible for the same reason to why he may not be working...

Shizuo grunted, feeling both anxious and worried about the flea who he was supposed to hate. It was somehow frustrating for the blonde to not know what Izaya was doing. It wasn't even a serious matter; he was frankly only getting anxious over the fact that he didn't know if his flea was asleep or not! It was laughable! It was stupid and it did none so ever make any sense to him. But still, even how much he tried to deny it, he still couldn't shake those new kinds of feelings that he held towards Izaya.

_'Maybe...I should call him...?'_ the blonde thought rather apprehensive and begun searching his nightstand for his cell where he earlier left it before changing. Finally feeling the oh-so familiar metallic cover from his cell, he carefully picked it up and opened it but only to be blended by the sudden light it gave away from the bright screen. But his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness and in less than a half a minute he could once again see without squinting with his eyes.

Looking at the screen, the blonde just then noticed what time it was and it sure surprised him of how late it actually was. The small digit numbers showed 1:20 on his phone and the blonde grunted as he stared at the screen for a while, trying desperately to decide if he should call the informant in this late hour or if he just wait 'till the morning.

Shizuo did have Izayas number; he must have unconsciously saved it somehow when the raven had called him...Which he tends to do pretty often. Honestly Shizuo knew that he had it saved in his phone though, but he didn't know until only recently. And he was also really close to deleting it, but he kept it only to know not to answer when his so called flea was calling.

Finally the man made up his mind and he started pressing on the buttons, searching for the ravens name through his contact list and then slightly hesitating before pressing the dial button.

There was a _beep..._then another...and another...Until suddenly...!

"Hello! The number you're currently calling is-''

To Shizuo's relief, and also disappointment, Izaya didn't answer. There was only the answer machine that casually continued talking with the recorded voice of his, telling the caller (which currently was Shizuo) to leave a massage after the _beep._  
Shizuo did as the recorded voice told him to; he patiently waited for the _beep_, but the moment it could be heard was the moment that it struck the blonde that he didn't have any idea of what to say. He had completely forgotten about the whole reason to why he was calling and he just sat there like a complete idiot; not saying or uttering a single word to the answer machine.

In the end he ended the call in a bewailed and outrageous temper, letting a small "tsk" be heard before he slammed the phone back together and then roughly placed it back on the nightstand.

He lay down in the bed, his hand behind the back of his head as he grunt in irritation. "What am I thinking?! God this is ridiculous!" the blonde shout angrily at himself, frustrated by the fact that he simply was confused by everything and everyone at the moment.

_'Well.. .maybe he didn't answer because he was actually sleeping...' _thought the blonde, beginning to get seriously tired himself as he kept yawing and yawing. Letting his head turn to the window one last time and watch the nights weather before turning around, having his front face his wardrobe that's placed on the other side of the room.

Slowly he could feel his eyes giving in to the exhaustion that had kept circling around him. He felt his arms and legs going numb as every little muscle begun to relax in his body and soon enough he unconsciously started making small, heavy sounds that sounded like a snoring. Shortly after that he was suddenly sound asleep; maybe having a peaceful dream for once seeing that he's mind is so stressed and confused with this new, chocking news that he got to learn. Though the last thing that the blonde thought of was about the informant and if he was ok or not...

While the ex-bartender get to have his beauty sleep in the comfortable bed of his, Izaya on the other hand stubbornly kept himself awake, thinking that it's much better than to have to experience that horrible dream once again.

At the moment that he'd gotten home from the little visit with the doctor, Izaya had hastily made a big cup of coffee and threw himself in a humongous pile of work. Files were everywhere; spread all over the black carpet on the floor together with lots of documents that he yet had to finish. His computer was on, the screen covered with many kinds of different windows, each with different kinds of information and work for him. In short; he did everything in his power not to fall asleep.

He took a sip from his coffee, letting the rim of the cup touch his lips slightly as the cup still was very hot because of the coffee. It was now very dark outside and even though he did everything in his power to stay awake, the overwhelming tiredness and exhaustion was slowly beginning to get to him as he constantly found himself nicking away from reality. In the end he finally gave in as his limbs and mind seemed not to be in function anymore, and he slowly let his head rest on the desk with the computer still on and shining in his face for a moment before everything turned to a complete black.

-**Izayas dream 2! (Izayas POV)****-**

I never really remember when or how I'd fallen asleep, but I knew I had to be sleeping because suddenly I found myself to be in the deepest of darkness, surrounded by nothing except for the black fog that lingers around my thin body.

I tried to see around, thinking that it has to be someone or something that that hides in this thick fog, but to my surprise there was no one near me and I slowly begun walking in a random direction in the dark. I was by myself...for the time being.

But only after a few seconds of walking, a sudden scream and something that I somewhat made out to be swearing echoed in the thick darkness and I pressed both of my hands on my ears as a reflection by the sudden shattering sound. The screaming though didn't end as it kept growing louder and louder, making me press my hands tighter against my ear and started to slowly increase my speed until I was running.

I ran fast, though the thick fog not only seemed too worked as a decoration in the dark as it tightly grabbed my bare feet and I was forced to stop. Though the sudden force made me lose my balance and I fell towards the ground with my front facing the floor.

As a reflection to me losing the balance, I quickly removed my hands from my ears and pressed them against the floor so that it would ease the impact that I was sure to get if had let my head be the first to touch the ground. However, as soon as I had removed my hands, the still lingering screams and terrible sounds made me feel like my head would burst in two, and soon pain from those noises also begun to throb through my entire body as I lay on the ground, clutching my hands against my ears once again to try and damp the screams that continued to echo around me.

I tried to keep my breath at a normal peace but I it was hard to ease the pain that I was currently feeling so I just lay there, gasping for air and hoping for the noises to come to an end as fast as possible. Though suddenly one voice, or more accurate many voices, caught my attention and I flick my eyes open. That voice that I've for so long wanted to forget, that I've wanted to erase from my memory and that always have been giving me chills through my whole body... The owner of this voice was _here._

"Why so scared? It won't take long."

The voices were deep and dark but it was strong enough to cut through the air like the sharpest blade and into my mind, making me tremble form my horrible memory that remembers the voice oh-so well.

I shut my eyes tightly while I tried to stand up, but it was in all in vain as the darkness welled around me, binding me by my thigh, arm and neck and I once again fell with my back facing the floor. I struggled against the smoke that bound me to the ground, but it held me tightly and I was pretty much unable to move from the spot. My hands were then forcefully placed on each side of my head, making the unbearable noise once again strike my poor ears and my headache increased as I whined in pain.

_"Now why would you try and flee? Aren't I treating you nicely?" _

Now without any other options or alternative, I screamed. I raised my voice and screamed out like my life depended on it. I didn't say anything in particular nor did I really think about anything either, I just hoped that it all would end if I just screamed out loudly, but my voice was only a whisper compare to the others in my surrounding. It was like my voice couldn't even be heard at all, but I didn't give up and continued to shout as loud and long as my lungs could handle.

Suddenly something crept up on the left side of my check and further up to my mouth, covering it so that I was unable to scream any longer. I desperately tried to shake it off, but it held on to me roughly and firm, making me only whine more in pain as the black fog tightened around my neck.

_"Screaming for help won't do you any good...If you shut up and behave I promise I'll be gentle."_

I was scared, no; I was completely terrified of this voice. It easily made me tremble from top down to my toes and as I lay there on the ground, surrounded and tied up by the fog, I knew it was pointless to keep struggling. The noises kept echoing in my head and everywhere around me. It was tearing my mind apart, it made me slowly lose my sense and I kept my eyes shut close as I kept on screaming and begging in my head that this would end. But of course that never happen as I felt the fog tighten its grip around my wrists and legs, making me gasp behind the cover on my mouth and I shut my eyes open as a reaction to the sudden pain. This however, made me want to close my eyes tightly again once I saw what was standing up and leaning down towards me. There was shadows surrounding me, many shadows that were both chubby and slim and that looked a lot like humans, but there was only one of these shadows that leaned down towards me, there was only this one that made me tremble and it was only now that I noticed that there were tears running down my checks.

_"Those tears go well with that pretty face of yours. I say we make some more to add to the beauty." _

A sudden chill welled up inside of me as I forcefully had to keep my head straight towards the shadow. I couldn't blink even if I wanted too, I was simply glued to the spot with frozen, teary eyes and I kept on repeating the same words over and over again in my messed up mind. '_Go! Let me be! Don't kill me!'_

The shadow figure had started to lean closer towards me, making me want to struggle to get it away, but I could barely move anymore as it was like all of my strength all of sudden had left my body, and the last thing I could remember was that I was being consumed by the dark.

-**Izayas dream2 end!(Normal POV)****-**

Izaya woke up with a shudder, almost screaming as he flicked his eyes open to scan the room for his surroundings. This however made his half-filled cup with coffee fall over and the brown-looking liquid spilled all over his desk together with his pants. Though Izaya didn't seem to mind that now as the coffee was already cold and didn't burn him, he instead leaned back against his chair and ruffled his hair while letting out a long- shaky sigh.

"That was...a long time ago since I experienced that dream..." he said in a whisper and cursed at himself for falling asleep when he knew that this was obvious to happen.

He sat there on his chair for a while in hope to calm himself down. It was true that he had experienced that dream before and not only once but multiplies times as well, but that was a good damn while since the last time he had one. They had somehow fade away by the time he had finished high school, and that was at least 4 years ago.

"...I need a shower..." the informant said, finally noticing the stain on his pants and started headed to the bathroom.

He started undressing and put his used clothes in the washer and then he proceeded with stepping in the shower and turning it on. He didn't wait for it to get warm like he usually does, but he frankly didn't care right now if it was cold water that covered his body instead of the warmth. The water thought slowly started changing temperature from the cold to warmer water, and soon hot steam started too lingered in the spacious bathroom as the informant let the water clean his face, arms and his entire body.

"Fuck..." he whimpered as the memories from the dream started to come back to him and he clinched one of his fist tightly as the other one reached up to his head, scratching it slightly while desperately tried to think about something more joyful and entertaining. But all of those thoughts kept coming back. They kept pushing away all those good memories or enjoyments that he'd had these past years and he slowly slide down the side against the wall, throwing away all his pride as he started to cry new and fresh tears which he hadn't let out in years.

* * *

**I DIDN'T END IT AS A CLIFFHANGER NOW, RIGHT?! Is this okay? XD  
Anyhow, I'm honestly really proud of this chapter! I think it turned out really well, even though that I made Izaya cry in the end...He maybe was a little OOC, but hey, this is a fanfic! x3  
Please rate and review to this so that I know that there are people who read this! It makes my heart really happy to see more and more people adding this to their favorite! I'm shading a happy tear every time ;w;  
Oh god I write too much on the these authors notes ._.**

**ANYWAY! THANK YOU FOR READING AND EXPECT TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP SOON~ :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is up! YAAY!~ Okay, first of all I just have to say that this chapter is the longest one I've done so far, THEREFORE I'm really proud of myself and think I deserve an applause. *bows* thank you thank you!  
Also today is my birthday, so I really wanted to get this finished today! And I somewhat SUCCEEDED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara... ;_;**

**OH and this whole chapter is written in author perspective. It's so much easier to write like this, but I will surely write Izayas and Shizuos pov more in the future...because it's so funny pretending to be them! XD**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After more or less an hour of sobbing and whining in the bathroom, Izaya had somewhat calmed down and already stepped out from the shower and was now lingering around in his bedroom, searching for his usual clothes together with his accessories. While spending time in the shower, Izaya had made up his mind to go and see Shinra once again. Mainly because he wanted those sleeping pills, but also because he seriously needed to talk to someone about this dreams, and seeing that Shinra is the only person that knows about everything it becomes rather obvious that he's the only person Izaya actually can talk to. Though before he could leave, he had to make sure that his piles of work were neatly placed right next to his computer together with other documents that he yesterday had thrown down to the floor. If Namie saw this mess the first thing in the morning, she would definitely start nagging and Izaya frankly couldn't stand questions and such things when his mental health is everything but on top.

He quickly tidied up the place and wrote a small note to his secretary, saying that she may take a day off because he himself wouldn't be there. Before walking out he grabbed his usual fur jacket together with some knives and his cellphone, then he quickly glazed at the clock and decided that it still was pretty early, but not too early for the doctor to still be sleeping.

He made sure to lock the door even though Namie would be here any minute, but you can never be too careful, right?

While walking down from his apartment, he decided that he would walk to Ikebukuro instead of taking the train. It's not something that he usually does, and honestly it's something that he never even consider, but today he just doesn't feel like to be surrounded by humans. There're too much noises and such on trains and Izaya just didn't want to increase his headache any more than necessary. And it's not that far away either, so without further thinking, the raven haired man began walking in a normal peace towards the bigger city.

* * *

Shizuo woke up by the alarm he'd set up the evening before and he quickly shoved the warm and cozy blanket to the side, yawing and slowly getting up while doing so. He ruffled his hair and automatically begun walking towards the bathroom to take his quick morning shower before going to work.

He got in the shower after undressing, and he stood in there for a while. He let the warm water hit his chilly skin and he could gradually feel his body becoming warmer and relaxed. The whole night had been horrible for him. Not only wasn't he able to fully fall asleep until around three in the morning, which means that he had about two hours of sleep this entire night, but the whole reason for him not being able to sleep because of the informant. Every damn minute he had reached out for his cell phone and checked if the raven had texted him, which he obviously never did, but Shizuo couldn't stop himself from anxiously waiting for that reply. But after some hours he'd fallen asleep with the phone in his hand, clinching it slightly and unconsciously keeping it from falling to the ground and brake.

"I can't even sleep because of him...!" the blonde shouted irritated while he rubbed his hands against his face.

He turned off the water and went out from the shower and then he proceeded with drying his hair and dressing. He chose his casual clothes but couldn't find his pants, so after 10 minutes of searching for his black pants he finally found them on the couch. He put them on and then went to make some breakfasts, but after a while searching for the milk, which really was the only thing he needed in the morning, he decided not to eat anything at all. He wasn't that hungry.

So instead of eating, he once again went to the bathroom but this time only to brush his teeth. Shortly after that he decided to head over to Tom who surely already was waiting for him to come any minute. It wasn't that he was late, but Shizuo knew that Tom's always early, despite it being too early for them to even meet up. But thinking that he didn't have anything else to do, Shizuo thought that he might as well meet up with him now and get this all over with.

He went to collect his wallet, keys and shades that were lying on the stand next to his bed. He also picked up his cell, which only brought back memories of the earlier night of when he had waited for the raven to call him back. It was strange; strange that he would think that Izaya would call him in the middle of the night. However you looked at it this whole incident was strange and Shizuo kept telling himself that he shouldn't even care for him, but yet even if it was weird and totally unbelievable, Shizuo know that his feeling for his so called flea had somehow changed. Be it pitying or sympathy, there's no changing the fact that something has made the blonde think twice about the man he once hated. He wanted to deny it, to blame it on his curiosity and such, but he knew that was wrong and childish of him to think like that when he knew that he really was worried about Izaya.

The blonde let out a long sigh, made a pause and stared at his phone for a while. He didn't want to open his phone, thinking that the raven might have called or texted him back under the night. It made him somewhat apprehensive just thinking what the informant was thinking and what face he had made when he saw the callers ID on the phone. Surely he would've laughed, no question it. And knowing Izaya, he would also most likely call back but only to taunt Shizuo for showing feelings like a "normal human". Though Shizuo knew that he couldn't stand there all day and stare at his phone; he had to go to his job and he needed his phone for that. He hesitated at first, but persuades himself that this kind of behavior was childish and a sign of weakness and finally got the phone open. But to his surprise there was nothing. Though even if he felt some sort of relief, the moment when he saw that there wasn't a missed call or a text sent to him he got slightly distraught and mad. He was sure that if the raven had seen his call he would at least send him a text, but since there was none Shizuo wondered if Izaya even known about the call.

It bugged him and he was slightly worried about the matter, seeing that Izaya is an informant and always seems to have his precious cellphones with him for his work. Then the thought hit him that maybe he'd gotten new phones and not remembering adding Shizuo's number...It was just a mare guess, but that was the only excuse that Shizuo could come up with. What else could possible make the all-knowing-god-behaving-informant skip a chance to annoy his most hated monster? Not much, that's a given...

Without further thinking Shizuo let his phone slide down to his pocket. He grabbed a box of cigarettes and checked himself in the mirror before walking out from his small apartment. He had his job today, which would end at night sometime, and then he had to go and buy some food from the grocery store. He was out of milk and barely had any food left either.

Walking down the path that would lead him to the center of the city, he noticed the sky was slightly dark and grey looking, and there was also a lot of clouds that lingered in the air above. It gave the ex-bartender the chills and the thought of a new storm crossed his mind when he felt a small rain drop land on his left cheek. He immediately thought of Izaya and the thought of him lying in his room; curled up in a ball of covers in his bed together with loud music that were playing and replacing the loud thunders that echoed from the outside world. Shizuo had to admit that it was scary imagine Izaya like that, all scared and fragile. But he mentally hit himself for even thinking about it, seeing that it wasn't even pouring, let along thundering.

_'God Shizuo, snap out of it!'_ he thought while walking, making an irritated face that made the people around him clear the path.

After about ten minutes of walking, Shizuo finally found Tom standing at their usual meeting spot. Tom happily greeted Shizuo with a good morning and gave him a cup of warm coffee (with loads of sugar and milk) which he usually does in the morning when he's in a good mood.

"Something happened?" Shizuo asks but gladly accepting the treat form his superior.

"Yes! I'm going to my sisters' wedding the day after tomorrow." He started happily and Shizuo couldn't help but smile slightly either at his excited co-worker.

"She said that she was sorry for not telling me sooner, but she said that there's been problem with the arrangements and such and was thinking of canceling the whole thing, but apparently it's going smoothly now, thank god."

"Well congratulations, I guess." Shizuo said quietly and took a sip from his coffee, feeling the sugar and caffeine kick in shortly after as his headache decreased.

"Thank you. So is it okay for you if I'm away for a few days? You're getting some days off, but if you really want to work I can talk with the boss about it and have you work with someone else while I'm away."

"Thanks, but I think some resting and being lazy in my couch is something that I really need..." he replied sighing and the thought of Izaya once again came to his mind.

Tom looked slightly concern about his friend, so he asked what it was that bugged him but only to have the blonde grunt at him and walk off at a random direction. Tom knew that it was wise if he just let his friend be for some time, but seeing that their schedule is quite stressed today he went after him and begged to god that Shizuo wouldn't go berserk and start throwing things.

"Shizuo, if you want to relive your anger, than let it out on those people who we're about to visit, ok? Don't go off like this, because I need you for the job." Tom said in a hurry and watched as the blonde turned around to face him.

"Sorry...I'm just tired."

"Didn't get enough sleep?"

Shizuo turned his head, answering him with a quiet no.

Tom let out a sigh and leaned against the brick wall behind him. He knew that they didn't have time for this, and he also knew that Shizuo wouldn't give in that easily, but if Shizuo Is gonna have this temper all day he might as well try and get it out of him now and get it all over with.

"Are you sure that's all? Since yesterday you've been kinda down..." He stats of slow and careful, not wanting the blond to go on a rampage the first thing in the morning.

Shizuo though only answers with another irritated grunt, alerting his friend to not ask any further questions. Though Tom didn't mind the warning and repeated the same question again. That however only leads to the blonde slam the wall behind him, making the wall begun to crack and tremble from all the force he'd used.

Tom moved away out of instinct and made sure to have enough distance between the two before even daring to utter a single word again. Though he kept quiet and let the blonde calm down first before speaking.

"Sorry, I won't ask any more about it...You obviously don't want to talk about it and I have no right to force you to tell me either. So, tell me when you've calmed down and we can start with our jobs, 'kay?" his voice was filled with concern and worry for his friend, and it was almost as Shizuo felt the need to tell him all of sudden. But Shizuo kept his face and instead made a sign with his hand saying 'ok', sending his co-worker out from the alley and towards the now crowded streets.

Honestly, Shizuo didn't mean to act like that. He was actually quite surprised over it himself of how childish he was behaving seeing that his friend only asked him a question out of concern. He knew that Tom cared for him as a very close friend, and Tom was frankly one of the few friends Shizuo had so he really didn't want to make Tom hate him because of his abnormal and careless behavior. But at the same time, Shizuo couldn't tell him about everything that he's got to know these past two days. Mostly because it was involving Izaya and his phobia, which Shizuo had promised not to tell anyone about, and then there also was Shizuo's pride that didn't allow him to spoil anything. He felt like no one should or needed to know about all this except for the doctor and himself. This was simply something that he felt unnecessary to tell others about.

Some hours had passed since Shizuo left his apartment and now he was currently dealing with one of the _costumers_ who claimed he'd forgotten about the loan and that he didn't have the money yet to give them. And if you are a normal citizen in Ikebukuro, you must have some sense in you to know not to anger or lie towards Heiwajima Shizuo when he's already pissed off and have been since the morning. It was practically suicidal thinking that you even could escape with a lie in his presence. But, these two citizens either wasn't from this fearful city or they simply just didn't care for their life and had a death wish which would be granted in a few minutes if they didn't turn in the money they'd borrowed.

"Yeah, you know my grandma is in a hospital and all that stuff. I just don't have the money to both pay her medical fee and the loan that I own you two." the first man said with a simple smirk crossing his face. Not even care to look at the two in the eyes while talking as he instead continues playing mahjong with his buddies.

Tom let out a sigh and took a step closer to the man while keeping a low, but firm voice that told the man that if he and his friend wouldn't return the money today, right now at this moment, they would be in a lot of pain in a few minutes and probably end up in a hospital bed.

"Look" the other smaller male started, inhaling a mouth full of smoke from his cigarette while staring at the two males. "We don't have the money yet. We can't give you something we don't have, so if you two gentleman would be so kind to let us gather your money for one more week or two, we gladly give them to you." The voice was dark and rusty, like he'd been smoking ever since he was born, and the glimpse of the mischievous and content in his eyes was enough proof for Shizuo to tell that he was telling everything but the truth.

"So If you two understand our problem, then would you be so kind and take your leave now? We don't really have time for the likes of you two" the man stated and this made the ex-bartender snap as he roughly grabbed the smaller guy by the collar and raised his voice, also grunting and cursing under his breath before he sent death glares to the poor man who didn't seem as scared as he should be.

Shizuo let out a sigh as a try to calm himself, but the temptation of beating this guy up was almost too big as the man still stared at him with a content smile that clearly said something along these lines: you can't hurt me, because if you do I won't give you your money.

The blonde could feel his blood boil from anger and irritation and he was really fighting against the will of beating some sense into the man. It was hard, but Shizuo endured it for the time being...

"You know...We aren't here because we want to. We're just here to gather up the money you two jerks own us. So shut the hell up and quit with them damn excuses because I know none of them are true!" Shizuo's voice wasn't reflecting any calmness of what so ever and Tom knew that this was a sign that meant that hell would break loose in any minute. Whatever the man apologized or begged for forgiveness didn't matter; Shizuo was pissed and he had his perfect candidates to relive his anger and irritation on.

"My day has been one of the shittiest one so far, so don't make it any worse by being an asshole! Just give us the damn money!" he practically screamed now, though his anger only grew larger when he heard the said man start snickering under his tight grip that he held him in. Seriously does this man really have a death wish?

"You can't hurt me! You know you won't get any money if you do, you shit head!"

Tom mentally face palmed himself as he wondered how stupid and unknowing this guy was to not even know about one of the most dangerous guys in the whole city. It was scary how some people really tend to be screaming for a fight, so they can't really complain if the blonde sends them flying across the whole town because he assumed that's what they wanted...

And just as Tom had suspected the blonde had in mare sec thrown the poor man at the wall, sending him flying across the room and over the other people that was there. The poor man had made a big impact on the wall as a big cracking noise could be heard from the other side of the room and Tom assumed that Shizuo had probably brooked a few bones in the man's body. That or it was just the wall behind the guy that was crumbling.

Shizuo didn't stop there though, nope. He grabbed the next man who stood the closest to him and sent him flying through the room like the other, though this guy was tossed flat to the floor instead of the wall causing the wooden ground around the man to crack and break so that he fell to the floor below them.

The blonde screamed out in anger and grabbed the table where they've played mahjong on and he was ready to throw it at any unlucky human that was nearest to him.

Tom let out a heavy sigh as he knew that this would happen and quietly walked out of the apartment they currently were in. He was already so used to his friend's behavior and abnormal strength so this kind of thing wasn't that surprising to him anymore, though he had learned that to never stand in the blonde's way while he was like this as it could lead to Tom losing more than a leg or two...

"Did you really have to go that far? I know that they were lying and all, but that's no reason for you to almost beat them to death now is it?" Tom stated while walking with the blonde who currently was calm and refreshed from the earlier '_incident_'. He was feeling a bit sorry for them though, but they should have known better than to lie in front of someone!

"They deserved it." Shizuo contently replied and took a sip from his newly bought warm chocolate.

Tom only sighed at the blonde's comments, but somehow he was glad that his friend was more joyful and happy than earlier this morning. Maybe a good fight to relive his stress was all that he needed after all? Well, it didn't matter now since the blonde finally was acting like his normal self again.

They both walked side by side on the crowdy street and on their way to the next client who hopefully wouldn't struggle or lying, but they both knew that it was near impossible. People get too greedy when it comes to money and valuable things. It's like they forget everything around them and only focus on in front of them...It sure is a sad reality we're living in.

It has started to pour some hours ago, though not as much as before but enough to make people complain and take out their umbrella for protection against the falling water. Tom frankly didn't mind if the weather was sunny or rainy because they both spend a lot of time inside collecting money, but Shizuo on the other hand was anything but calm about the weather and he had begun to discreetly gaze around the area for the informant when he had felt the first drop land on his cheeks some hours ago. Frankly he wasn't even sure if Izaya would be out here when there was a big chance it could start thundering in any second, and he honestly had no idea what he would do with the flea either if he found him. He could walk away and let him be, but Shizuo knew that he wouldn't be able to do so...He's not that heartless, but he also knew that Izaya surely wouldn't mind if Shizuo just pretended not to see him...

Suddenly, in the middle of the street, the blonde stops and frantically search around the area with his brownish-like eyes and nose up in the air, sniffing like some kind of a dog. Tom also stops after noticing that his co-worker no longer walked next to him and he stared at the blonde who kept searching for something or someone in the crowd. Tom somewhat already knew what this something his friend was looking for, or should he said someone seeing that he only acts like this when Izaya is near, and being the thoughtful and kind friend as he is, Tom walks towards Shizuo and tells him to take the rest of the day off since it was starting to pour pretty badly. He knew that Shizuo wouldn't miss a chance to beat his so called arch enemy to pieces, so it was only for the best if Tom let him go for now.

Shizuo was of course a bit confused by how his senior gave him permission to go, though he thanked him and bowed before walking off to another direction, searching for the informant who he'd suddenly could sense and smell not so far from where he currently was.

* * *

When Izaya had reached the doctors apartment he had seemed quite surprised to see him for some reason but he'd still cheerfully let the raven in and given him what he'd asked for; the sleeping pills. He warned him though not to eat too many as it could lead to internal damage and such if he did. Izaya had simply nodded and was about to leave when the doctor stopped him to, telling him that this was heavy stuff and he needed to take it seriously as he could die from eating too many.

After hours of talking and arguing with the doctor, Izaya was finally able to convince him that he would be careful and call him directly if something was feeling strange or different after he'd eaten those pills. Shinra wasn't pleased with this whole situation and he didn't feel that entirely safe either giving Izaya those pills, but what could he do other than warn him for the consequences? The informant was set on to have the sleeping pills and the doctor knew that Izaya was extremely stubborn and such when he had set his mind on something.

Izaya thanked the doctor and bowed slightly in gratitude before walking out from the apartment, but before Izaya had closed the door Shinra took the opportunity to warn him one last time before the door was completely shut.

On his way down the apartment, Izaya felt some sort of relief when he read the text written on the small bottle he'd gotten from the doctor, knowing that he finally could get some proper sleep tonight without any nightmares and without waking up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. The only thing he had left to do was to get home, lie down in his bed, cover himself with the coziest blanket he could find and let his head rest on the fluffy pillow after he'd taken one of the pills. Oh how he longed for it.

He shoved the tiny bottle down his jacket pocket and continued walking down all the stairs, and why he didn't take the elevator he didn't know, but since he soon was on the 1st floor he felt it unnecessary to take the elevator now, so he happily continued walking down all the stairs, though his happy thoughts and temper both faded away once he got out from the building and was met by the rain that heavily fell from the sky.

His eyes narrowed in horror as he watched the rain pour and he trembled in fear when he remembered the nasty weather the other day that had humiliated him completely in front of a dozens of people. He didn't want to experience that again but his pride wouldn't let him go back to his friend apartment and beg to stay until the weather had calmed down. So instead of going back in, the raven instead walked out in the pouring weather, getting drenched the second he stepped out from the building as he didn't have an umbrella with him.

The water was cold and Izaya felt disgusted when the fabric from his wet clothes begun to press against his skin. He wanted to hurry home, but if he was to run he'd be sure to draw unnecessary and unwanted attention, so he kept his calm peace and quietly walked in the still crowded street, though even if he feared for the storm to get worse he still couldn't stop to gaze around and be fascinated by the people who still lingered on the streets. He found it to be funny how they still stubbornly decided to stay out in the pouring weather when they could go in to the warmth of their houses. He knew some had work to attend to, but wouldn't you take the car or a train instead of walking outside when the weather looks like this? Sure they may have a short distance to their jobs, but if that's so why not work at home and avoid going out for the time being instead of risking getting drenched? Sometimes Izaya just couldn't understand his humans and their weird behavior, but since he himself right now was walking in the rain –while not even carrying a umbrella as protection—he decided not to judge them seeing that he was acting pretty much the same way as them.

Coming closer to the center of the big city, Izaya found himself starting to shiver because of the cold rain that was harshly hitting his face and clothes. He didn't want to think about it but he knew that if this goes on he would be doomed to lie on his bed; having a high fever while coughing and be covered in sweat. He sure as hell didn't want that to happen seeing that he has so much work unfinished that he still had to do. He honestly didn't have time to get sick or dwell on the bed all day so he begun to speed up, not so that he was running, but more like speed walking and fortunately the people around him didn't stare as much that was necessary.

Suddenly he felt himself being forcefully stopped by someone grabbing the hood of his jacket and Izaya jumped a bit in surprise, though he kept his face and nature calm as he slightly turned around to see who it was that was keeping him from going any further, though his eyes narrowed in terror and anger as he met the brownish eyes which he knew all too well and hated oh so much.

Izaya froze at the place, not moving or even daring to say a thing as it could irritate the blonde who stood behind him—as it could lead to the blonde going on a rampage which would also mean that Izaya wouldn't be able to escape— though Izaya found it strange to why the ex-bartender had grabbed him and make him stop instead of screaming his name out in anger and thrown heavy objects like he usually does.

With a hint of jitters in his voice, Izaya finally dared to speak after for what felt like minutes of silence between him and the blonde. "Could you let go of me?" he asked as he unconsciously let his sly smirk creep up and appear on his face.

Shizuo though didn't let go, if possible he instead tightened his grip around the fabric, leading Izaya to think that the blonde would be sure to attack him in any second. Though when Shizuo didn't attack, nor even showing any signs of anger in his eyes, the informant somewhat begun to wonder if the blonde was ill or something as he didn't seem to even think of crushing his so called flea and even him out together with the ground.

"Shizu-chan, let go." Izaya repeated himself, though this time stricter and firmer than before, and this time Shizuo at least reacted to it but he still didn't let go of the fur jacket.

Shizuo's brain was now not really functioning like normally. He had on impulse reach out towards Izaya when he'd found him in the big crowd and he had honestly expected the flea to be crying or something because of the weather. Though he didn't have a proper explanation for his strange and sudden behavior and he was frankly a bit embarrassed of how he had acted, but it was already done so there was no use dwelling over it now...

Shizuo kept a steady face, but he was honestly lost for words since he couldn't explain to Izaya to why he had grabbed on to him. He couldn't say that he was worried about him or that he had been searching for the smaller male since it had start to rain. No, that was just not an option for the blonde. First of all his pride wouldn't allow him to tell Izaya the reason why, and you can't really wonder why since Izaya tends to always mess with people and feed on their weaknesses, including Shizuos.

"Shizu-chan, are you deaf? I said let go of me." Izayas voice was still surprisingly calm, but Shizuo knew that behind that stupid, menacingly and confident smile, there was also a glimpse of fear and anxious in his eyes that Shizuo noticed right away.

"I hear you just fine! Shut up, I'm thinking." Was what Shizuo finally bursted out, still not letting go of the smaller informant who still didn't dare to move a muscle as Shizuo had the upper hand at the moment.

"Thinking of what? How you can kill me? Look, I know you hate me but can't we let it rest for today? I'm in a bit of a hurry." The smaller man repeated nonchalantly, but made sure not to agitate the blonde more than necessary

Grunting at the comment, Shizuo felt the sudden urge to slam the informant against the wall, but he fought against the temptation to do just so and instead he only raised his voice to the point that every person around them could hear.

"You don't think I know that you're in a hurry?! You think I don't feel or see the fucking rain?"

Narrowing his eyes and wiping the smirk away from his face, Izaya cursed Shizuo a dozens of times in his head for still remembering about his phobia, namely the thunder. He had prepared himself for the comments and taunting the blonde would be sure to give him, but did he have to do it now of all places? Now of all times?

Izaya clinched his teeth, fighting back the urge to slice the blondes throat open wide, but he endured it and instead attempted to speak in a calm manner, but as the storm was gradually growing worse and Izaya was beginning to feel slightly anxious and worried, his voice instead sounded like a whine.  
"If you understand, then let me go. Or else I-"

Shizuo cut him off with a growl, startling both the smaller male and the people around them who hastily made their way past the two men standing in the middle of the road.

"Or else what? You'll cut me with those toy-like knives of yours?! Don't make me laugh! You need me more than you think at the moment!" he finished of the sentence and almost made it sound like a quirk, though he was in fact very much honest and frankly believed that the flea needed him now more than anything.

"What makes you say that? I don't, and will never ask for help from the likes of _you_!" Izaya admitted dryly, emphasizing the last word like it would be an insult. He then gazed up towards the sky for a bit before staring at the blonde who in Izayas eyes only seemed to enjoy this whole situation.

Though it was true that Izaya was in a bit of a pinch as the storm kept growing larger and he is what a fact that he wouldn't make it to his own apartment before the thunder could be heard, but no way in hell was he going to admit that to the blonde. It was nothing that the older male needed to know or even care about.

"See, you just said you are in need of help! Quit being so damn stubborn you fucking louse, and let me help!" Shizuo said, completely ignoring what the flea had said to him.

Izaya raised an eyebrow and was frankly so surprised by what Shizuo had just uttered that he didn't even know how to react or what to say. Not only was the ex-bartender acting all full of himself, but he also insisted on helping the one who he hated the most of all. Would you normally do that? It's not that likely to happen, right? So you can't blame Izaya for being quiet and completely bewildered.

There was an awkward silence between the two males for a god damn while as both of them waited for the other one to answer. Shizuo had been completely honest and serious when he said that he's willing to help the Izaya, though he never actually thought of saying it. It was more like he thought about it on an impulse and unconsciously let it out the next second. He was worried about Izaya, there was no doubt about that, but he wasn't that sure if he was the most qualified person to be saying all this to the person he hates the most.

Finally Izaya spoke after a while, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them with a loud hawk.  
"Even if I do, I won't go so low as to ask you for my help. Now let me go, protozoan" he said in a somewhat calm voice, but Shizuo could clearly hear that he was struggling not to raise his voice to a load scream which wouldn't be that weird as the storm had gotten much worse.

Shizuo couldn't take this much more as he gradually became more tempted to hit the man he currently was holding onto, but he knew that it was wrong of him to do so—now at least—, so instead he quickly realized his hold on the informants jacket and got a tight grip around Izayas arm instead. Izaya saw puzzling on the taller male but didn't have time to comment or complain as Shizuo begun dragging him in the opposite direction of where the raven was going, causing him to almost trip and fall from the sudden speed.

"Then I'll be kind enough to not let you beg me for help." Shizuo said as he took a left, making the smaller male almost trip once again.

While receiving his balance he stared at the blondes back as he ran down the street. "The hell?! Let me go!" Izaya shouted angrily as he begun to struggle, but only to be in vain as the other male didn't even flinch at the sudden rage form the smaller one.

Suddenly the dark and chilly sky brightened up for an instant, causing both of the males to stop and stare up in the sky as they also begun to hear a load rumbling noise growing larger and larger. Izayas eyes widened in fear and his knees suddenly felt the need to give in as he found himself falling towards the ground, causing Shizuo to lose his grip around the informants' sleeve. Izaya landed on his knees, quickly covering his ears with his hands and shutting his eyes tightly in hope that it would keep the horrific sounds and lights away. He had in a mare second forgotten that the blonde was still next to him, staring at him and trying to get him to stand, but none of it had worked as Izaya kept trying to ignore the storm that only grew stronger. Normally Izaya would've at least be able to make sure of his surrounding, but seeing that he hadn't slept more or less for two days, he suffered from great exhaustion and mental damage.

Shizuo cursed under his breath as he didn't have a clue of what to do at the moment, but seeing Izaya like this pained him and he was sure that he had to act quickly or else the smaller male would lose it completely. So without further thinking Shizuo carefully wrapped his strong arms around the terrified informant, picking him up bridal style and making sure that he hadn't hurt the raven before hurrying to his own house. Shizuo wasn't going to lie; it felt horrible to have the man shaking furiously in his arms. It was like he'd gotten some sort of a heart attack, though Shizuo knew that wasn't the case, but it felt like if he wasn't fast enough the smaller male would suffer from a big case of mental damage and then die a quick but painful death.

"You're going to be alright, flea! Okay! Don't you worry!" Shizuo's voice was harsh, but his facial expression showed nothing but worry and he felt his heart sink even deeper every time the smaller male would make a painful groan right after the thunder could be heard.

"I promise you that you'll be fine so hang in there, Izaya!"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! yaaay!... ehm...  
****Anyway I hope you had a great time reading this chapter, and honestly I'm really proud if this so far! Maybe the ending became a bit...messy? ..I dunno xD  
****Feel free to give me advise and such as it will surely help me to get better and improve my English~ c:  
****And a review always make my heart happy~ **


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, hi...Ehm...This is really awkward for me, since I recently, like a few days ago, said that I wont be doing any more chapter for this fanfic.  
I simply said that I had forgotten the plot for it and that I didn't like how it turned out as. Honestly speaking I still think that this fanfic didn't turn out like I wanted to, and I still don't have any clue on how it will look like in the future chapters, but one thing I can say is that even if it didn't turn out as I wanted it to be, it's still pretty funny to read! (I can be ego! I have to be sometimes!) I really doubted myself, and yeah I really wasn't planning on continuing this, BUT! **Lokiitama **is the person who got me thinking otherwise. I am honestly really grateful to you, and I really needed that 'lecture'. If it weren't for you, this fanfic wouldn't be continuing. And you also said that I should let my imagination run-wild, which is exactly what I'm gonna do from now on. I'm gonna make new plans for this fanfic, and it's gonna be a hell lot longer too! And I'll keep evolving as an author too! So, *bows* I'M SORRY FOR ACTING SO SELFISH THE OTHER DAY! LET'S FORGET ABOUT IT AND CONTINUE READING **SHIZAYA**! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! **

* * *

After running in the cold and pouring rain while carrying the smaller man, earning stares from every single person that he had passed on his way, Shizuo was finally home. Having a bit of trouble getting in to his apartment since his hands were busy holding Izaya, he carefully tried to keep the balance with only carrying the informant on one arm as his head rested on Shizuo's chest while the other hand reached out to the door knob, unlocking it and opening it so that he could go inside.

Another loud thunder could be heard and Shizuo felt the man that he was holding shiver. Slightly mused of what to do with the person in his arms, he clumsy hurried to the bedroom and figured that if he covered the man with blankets and pillows it would somewhat mute the sound. Warily he lied Izaya down on his one sized bed, covering him up with the blankets up to his shoulders before searched the room for more coatings that could be used. Finding some in his wardrobe, he quickly grabbed them and walked towards the bed, almost tripping on his way as his room had become quite bit of a mess from all of the fumbling and searching after the covers. Carefully, but swiftly, he made his way to the side of the bed and was about to cover the informant with the blankets when he suddenly remembered that both Izaya's and his own clothes were drenched and cold from the storm. Figuring that it would be uncomfortable for the raven to rest like that, Shizuo quickly made his way towards the closet, careful not to step on anything, and searched for anything that he could let the smaller male wear. He found a light blue sweater together with a pair of black pajama pants that seemed comfortable and small enough for Izaya to wear, and to himself he just got a simple big gray sweater together with a pair of gray, cozy pants.

While walking back towards the bed, Shizuo couldn't help but think of what the hell he was doing; acting so stupid and friendly towards his arch enemy which he'd tried to kill dozens of times in the past. He didn't like how he was acting, but something yelled deep inside the blonde's head that made him think twice of how the outcome would be if Izaya would have been left there in the alley. The raven would have a hard time walking back and so far as Shizuo knew, Izaya was quite hated in Ikebukuro. There are people who would gladly commit a murder or some sort and go to prison for lifetime only to see Izaya beg for his life.

Shizuo shoved the irritating thoughts away and instead decided to focus on getting Izaya both warm and dressed.

He started with taking off the male's drenched jacket and then tossed it on the floor beside him. He then proceeded with carefully lifting up the smaller male's upper body, placing him in a sitting position so that Shizuo could easily remove the black shirt the man was wearing and tossing it aside too once it was off. Though the moment Shizuo removed the shirt, his eyes widened at the sight of a scar on Izayas back. It was not that big, but judging from the look and shape of the scar it was most likely to come from a knife or some kind of sharp object. The thought of Izaya hurting himself come to Shizuos mind, but he knew that Izaya was too proud and well...'Izaya' like to ever think of hurting himself, so Shizuo shakes the thought away, knowing fully well that he had nothing to do with what the raven did on his spare time. He continues to carefully undress his so called enemy and then dress him up with the other clothes he brought from the closet.

Still trembling, though lying unconscious on the comfy bed, Izaya let out a small and painful wail whenever the thunder could be heard. Sweat had begun forming on the raven's forehead and it was slowly sliding down his cheeks, further down to his neck and collarbones. He had his eyes shut tightly, making the dim light that still existed in the room go unseen for the male. Shizuo couldn't help but to feel a bit of worry when the man beneath him was practically whining in fear. It was not a usual sight for him...Actually he'd never seen the informant like this, so it was a very rare sight. But as much as he wanted to enjoy this very much rare moment of the informant groaning of fear and pain, he knew that it was childish of him to even think of his own enjoyment when Izaya was so shaken and frightened, so without further thinking Shizuo quickly picked up all the wet clothes he'd thrown on the floor and shoved the mess under his bed, looking over his shoulder at his enemy that slept in his bed before walking out of the room.

Izaya woke up after some hours, flickering his eyes open and slowly adjusting them to the faint lights that were in the room. When he finally got the right focus and was able to look around in his surroundings, he noticed right away that this wasn't his own apartment. He quickly sat up in the bed, earning nothing more than a painful headache and his vision going blurry the second he did.

Wobbling on the bed, Izaya tried stubbornly to get his legs over the edge of the bed although his head was spinning and hurt like hell. Though after some wobbling and muscles giving in, he finally stood up and walked slowly towards the door that he'd spotted.  
Reaching the door without any tripping on his way, Izaya could slightly hear some mumblings behind the old wooden door. He hesitated a bit, thinking that maybe there were people behind the door that wanted him dead and had kidnapped him, but being the mischievous and crazy person as he was, he instead gingerly placed his hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath while putting some weight on the handle before quietly peeping out to his still unknown location.

The room was dark, but there was this light from the TV that made the room bright enough for the raven to walk in, also figuring that the voices and mumbling that he'd heard before came from the same source as the light.

Izaya still was a bit unsteady on his feet, but he somewhat kept the balance and searched the room with his gaze, trying to find this someone who'd brought him here and been kind enough to let him sleep on their bed. (Which for the record was surprisingly comfortable and cozy despite its horrific look.)

Still no signs of any human in the apartment, Izaya begun to wonder if this someone was out at the moment, but then a low grunt coming from the couch made the raven jump in surprise and also proving to him that this person still was in the building.

Izaya somewhat tensed up knowing that there was a person only a few feet away from him, a person that might even have the intention of killing him. But damn was he curious of who this person was or what? So instead of walking towards the exit door at the other side of the room, our informant swiftly made his way towards the couch, getting closer to the one person laying on it.

"You up, flea?" the sudden voice startled Izaya once again as he was now standing right next to the couch, finally getting to see the person who'd picked him up and brought him here. Though only from hearing his 'nickname', he knew exactly who it was.

The person in question sat up from the couch, his blond hair being a bit messier than usual. He even wore different clothes aside from his significant bartender uniform, and with gloomy and tired eyes the man stared at the smaller male who at the moment had a hard time moving as it seemed he was glued to the ground.

"You?" Izaya said in disbelief and widened his eyes, not even trying to hide the obvious confusion on his face.

Shizuo only sighed at the apparent confusion from the man before him, knowing fully well that the he was far more confused than himself.

Scratching the back of his head, Shizuo yawned slightly and looked anywhere but at those garnet red eyes." Keep that mouth shut or else the bugs will find their way in to all that shit inside of you."

"Excuse me? I was not one to ask for your opinion." The male blurted out, feeling the abnormal confusion taking over him. "I have all right to be gaping at this! Who wouldn't after finding out that your arch enemy, who for a fact wants you dead, has dragged me here to his house while being unconscious?!"

"I said shut it, flea! I don't like this anymore than you do, and I know for a fact that you'd be dead by now if it weren't for me! So-"

"Oh please, Shizu-chan! You of anyone should know that it's practically impossible to even put a bruise on me, let along kill me!" Izaya cut him off, knowing fully well that he shouldn't be saying things that could easily irritate the blond as he himself still was pretty unsteady and weak from earlier.

Standing up and locking eyes with the male before him, Shizuo almost lost his composure as he was halfway from throwing the small table standing between the two of them, but he knew it would be futile and pointless and also stupid to start a war in his own house. So, as he inhaled deeply, the blond fortissimo simply released his grip of the table and stared at the young male.

"Flea, I know for a fact that there are people out there on the streets except me who want you dead! And I also know that if I were to have left you there in that alley, you wouldn't have been able to move or get away from possible killers because of the freaking storm! So show some damn gratitude and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yes, he was now screaming, but he wasn't that angry at the man. Well, not more than necessary.

Crimson eyes widened once again in surprise as they kept staring right at honey eyes ones, then later the air suddenly got tense and a lot more awkward for the two.

_He just had to bring that up..._Izaya cursed quietly, feeling not only confusion overwhelming his mind, but also anger and massive irritation. The memories of the day begun to come back to him and he finally remembered that there indeed was a storm that kept approaching while he was in Ikebukuro, and also that the blond had stopped him in the middle of the street...

Even after 2 minutes, both of them kept silence; Neither of them saying a word to the other, not even an insult. This was weird and wrong in so many ways, especially for the raven who for once didn't even taunt his dear monster. They were both quiet.

It was indeed awkward.

Finally Shizuo broke the silence by sighing, catching Izaya of guard as he jumped slightly at the sound of the blond walking towards the kitchen.

While in the kitchen, Shizuo reached for a carton of cereal and got some milk from his fridge before pouring some in a bowl. He eat it quietly, trying not to pay any attention to the man in the next room.  
Izaya on the other hand wasn't exactly hungry, but thirsty. But since he didn't want to see the blond, for rather obvious reasons, he decided that it could wait until he got home and taken the pills he got from Shinra.

_...pills..._

Hastily Izaya checked his pockets, but noticed right away that they weren't there and also that the clothes he was wearing weren't his. They were slightly bigger than Izaya's body building, which made him know exactly who these clothes belonged to.

Dashing towards the kitchen, Izaya held an angry and slightly uneasy expression as his eyes met the blonds back.

"Where is it?!" he said, demanding an answer from the taller man.

Shizuo lifted an eyebrow and turned around. "Where's what?"

"The pills! My sleeping pills! I had them in my pocket!" He explained, getting a lot more uneasy once he saw the face Shizuo was making.

"By pocket you mean...-"

"My jacket pocket you idiot! Where is it?"

"Um..." Shizuo started unsecure before answering. "I put them in the cleaner."

There was a moment of silence. That is until Izaya threw a toaster at the blond, who didn't have enough time to duck or step aside, and the toaster hit him in the head.

"You what?!" The raven shouted, completely losing his cool. "Don't you check pockets and such before putting them in the cleaner?! How can you be so fucking stupid?!"

"Hey, I didn't know ok?! I was kind enough to simply dressed you off of your drenched clothes and let you borrow some of mine! Be glad I didn't kill you!" the blond shouted back.

"Urgh! Stupid protozoan! Those pills were important! You might as well have killed me!"

Shizuo fell silent, trying to process what just left the informants' lips. He suddenly felt really bad for some reason.

"Were those pills really important to you..?" he asked and sounded far more calmly than a second ago.

Izaya stared at the blond, fire in his eyes. "It's not any of your business, but yes they were."

Shizuo for some reason felt this weight in his heart, and it hurt. It's something which he thought he would never feel towards the raven, but now he was actually feeling ashamed of himself and sorry for the other.

"Sorry..." he said simply, but didn't dare to look at the other male before him.

Izaya on the other hand somehow manage to put on his mischievous smirk before snickering.

"I bet you are. You would do anything to see me beg and suffer! Don't even try acting like you're sorry."

"I'm not acting! I really am sorry, louse!" he snapped. "And if I would've wanted you to suffer, I would have left you outside in the storm! Don't think so badly of me, Izaya."

Said informant reacted and took notice of his spoken name and found it funny that the brute didn't use one of his usual 'nicknames' like always.

"Then why the hell didn't you leave me out there? We both know that you hate me, so why aren't you taunting me or using my own weakness against me? If I where you I would-"

"That's because, flea, I'm not like you."

And with that, Shizuo left the kitchen and went to the bathroom, probably to try and save whatever what was left of those pills, though he knew it was already too late for them to be saved.  
Izaya on the other hand was stunned. He wanted to shout back at the blond, he wanted to make him explain in details of what he meant by that, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even utter a simple thing. He was simply overwhelmed by the blond and his oh-so-familiar way of once again proving Izaya that he can't, and won't ever be able to read Shizuo as everyone else. The blond had once again proven to Izaya that he's _special._  
_  
__Unpredictable brute..._ Izaya thought before finally walking towards the fridge, opening it and taking out a bottle of water to drink.

"I really do hate you the most..."


End file.
